Your Past Can Hurt You
by eddman2
Summary: When a new girl moves into the cul-de-sac, she isn't what she seems. And it appears she has a connection with one of the cul-de-sac children that has something to do with her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Welcome to my very first fanfiction and the first chapter of my story. I would like to give a big thanks to Private Corp for helping me on this story. Anyway, on with the story. I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, it belongs to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC character's I have in my story.**

Chapter 1: He Looks So Much Like Him.

Someone's P.O.V

_Who was I kidding? Who could possibly hear my screams in this big city? I might as well just let him hurt me._

_I hate him._

_He slammed me into the ground in my room. I was trying to hold back my tears, because I knew he would save me. The boy I liked. He was always there for me, no matter what happens._

_He started to rip my underwear apart. I could hear him loosing his belt. Where was he? No. I couldn't let him do this to me. I started to struggle from his grip, but I couldn't get away. When he felt me struggling, he grabbed my black, messy hair. I started to scream in pain. It hurt. He then slammed my face into the ground. I was holding back tears. I struggled to get my face off of the floor, but I could only manage to slide my face into the right._

_Then I saw him. My hero. The one who would save me from this disgusting man. He looked at my ex-boyfriend, then back at me. He had a scared look in his face. Then he did something that surprised me. He just simply walked away, like nothing happened. I was shocked. That's when I started crying. And I'm sure that ex-boyfriend had an evil smile on his face. I could do nothing but cry and let him rape me. I started to feel his private spot go through mine._

_I was hopeless. Hopeless, hopeless, hopeless..._

Present Time:

I woke up with a scream. My foster parents looked back at me like I was crazy. Then they just shook their heads and turned their attention to the road. We've been driving on the road for hours now in my foster parent's mini-van. I hated my new foster parents, and I think they share the same feeling. I didn't really care about that.

I pulled out my small mirror from my purse. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like any normal 14 year old girl. My hair was blond, which I dyed a few years back. I had blue eyes and a little nose. I was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. My face was a little pale, due to the dream I just had. No, it was not a dream but a nightmare. I put the little mirror back in my purse. I had the same nightmare I always had before I go to sleep. It was the same horrible thing, over and over again. I wish it could just stop. That nightmare, that single nightmare, brings back all the painful memories I've had in the past. It is playing like a broken record, with those horrible images burning into my mind.

And then, there is him...

My thoughts were interrupted when the mini-van came to a halt. I looked outside my window. There was a single tree on the front lawn, which the grass needed cutting, and a sidewalk to. I got out of the mini-van to stretch my legs. My foster parents got out to unpack our clothes and stuff. My foster parents and I moved into a place called "Peach Creek, Cul-De-Sac." I decided to look around more. I went up to my foster parents.

"Can I go walking?" I asked my foster father.

"Sure. Be back by eight," he answered.

So I went for a little stroll. As I was walking, I came to a street sign that said "Rathick Avenue." Here there was a little cul-de-sac, surrounded by houses. I walked a little further, until I looked at that boy's face, and then I stopped. He looks...so much like him...

Edd's P.O.V

It was a beautiful weekend in the cul-de-sac. The sun was shining, the birds were singing their beautiful songs with their chirping, and...

"Get out of the way!"

My thoughts were interrupted when one of my friends, Ed is his name came running like crazy towards me. Of course, due to my lack of muscles, I wasn't fast enough to avoid Ed. He hit me dead on, and I was on the ground in a matter of minutes. I got back up slowly.

"Ed, what are you doing?" I shouted at Ed, who was still running. He couldn't hear me, but I saw something that he was carrying in his hands. There is never a dull moment with these guys.

_I better go see what he's doing, _I thought.

I was about to run after him when I saw a girl standing on the corner of the sidewalk. She was staring blankly at me.

_Oh! There is a new girl here at the cul-de-sac, _I thought.

Being the polite gentleman that I am, I went up to greet this new citizen. But when I got a little closer, she looked angry. I didn't know what to do then, but I just kept on walking towards her. And when I did...

"Greetings," I said to her.

She didn't say anything, but just kept on staring at me.

"Um, are you new around here...?"

Someone's P.O.V

I didn't know what to say. He looks so much like him. My thoughts were filled with hatred, revenge...

"Are...you okay?" he asked.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at him. The only different thing about his look was that he was wearing a sock on his head...

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" he said.

"Oh...Um, I'm fine," I said.

"You looked out of it," he said.

"I'm fine, really," I replied, repeating myself.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Pardon me, are you new around here? My name is Eddward, though people call me Double D..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: Welcome to the second chapter of my fanfic. This time a little more will be revealed about my OC character, sort of. By the way, I forgot to mention that this story takes place after the Big Picture Show, so Eddy's personality will be a little different. Also, big thanks to Private Corp for helping me on my story. Anyway, onto the story! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC character's in my story.**

Chapter 2: It Was Him.

_Last Time:_

_I didn't know what to say. My thoughts were filled with hatred, revenge..._

"_Are...you okay?" he asked._

_I snapped out of my trance and looked at him. The only different thing about his looks was that he was wearing a sock on his head..._

"_Are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked._

"_Oh...Um, I'm fine," I said._

"_You looked out of it," he said._

"_I'm fine, really," I replied, repeating myself._

_There was silence for a few moments._

"_Pardon me, are you new around here? My name is Eddward, though people call me Double D..."_

Now:

Edd's P.O.V

"So, what is your name?" I asked.

The girl looked at me like I was crazy, but then after a few moments she said:

"Chelsie...Chelsie Manuel."

"Please to meet you Chelsie!" I said, extending my hand.

"Pleasure," was all Chelsie would say.

I put my hand back into place.

"So Chelsie, where are you from?" I asked politely.

"Florida," Chelsie answered.

"Oh! I read somewhere that Florida's temperature is high down there." I said, remembering the book that I read about the state.

"Yeah." she dully answered.

There was another awkward silence between us, which, I yet again, broke the silence.

"So, Chelsie, how about I show you around your new home," I offered.

"Sure," Chelsie answered.

I didn't know why she was so gloomy, but I thought that a tour of the cul-de-sac would cheer her up.

"Well, allow me to introduce my friends," I offered.

"Your friends?" Chelsie asked.

"Of course, one of my friends ran of that way," I said, pointing the direction that Ed ran off to. "Follow me."

We walked a good distance until I found my two friends, Ed and Eddy, at the entrance to the lane, which was now fixed after the events of our adventure to find Eddy's brother.

"Hello gentleman. How are you today...what is that thing in Ed's hand?" I asked, seeing something in Ed's hand that represents a gun.

"Yo Double D," said Eddy, another one of my pals. "Ed here thinks there is some kind of monster in the lane."

"It's true!" said Ed, the lovable oaf. "I was just passing by to catch this squirrel that looked yummy, and then I heard evil moaning sounds coming from the lane, like the evil moaning of Evil Tim!"

_Ed an his imagination,_ I thought.

"Come on Lumpy, it's probably just the wind," said Eddy.

"But Eddy..." protested Ed.

"You have some interesting friends." Said Chelsie.

Ed and Eddy turned around to look at the new girl in the cul-de-sac. Chelsie looked at them with little interest.

"Double D, who's she?" asked Eddy.

"Oh, pardon me for not introducing you," I said to Chelsie. "This is Chelsie. She's the new girl in Peach Creek."

"A new girl? About time someone new comes to the cul-de-sac," said Eddy.

"Hello, my name is Ed," said the slow Ed.

"Um...hi." Chelsie replied.

"Do you like comic books?"

"Ed, I don't think that girls would like comic books," said Eddy.

"But Eddy, this is a fan-fiction. Anything can happen," Ed replied.

Eddy, Chelsie, and I were staring at Ed with bewilderment.

"Buttered toast," Ed said after a few moments of silence.

"Anyway, how about I introduce to you the other kids of the cul-de-sac Chelsie?" I offered.

"No thanks, I'm gotta go home," she answered.

"Oh, but I insist."

"Yeah, you'll like everybody here, they're cool," said Eddy.

"And I can show you my belly button," said Ed, grabbing the bottom of his shirt.

"Ed, no one wants to see your belly button," said Eddy, sounding disgusted.

"Don't mine Ed. He always acts that way," I said.

"No thank you. I'm going home," said Chelsie more strictly as she walked away.

My friends and I were shocked by the rudeness of Chelsie.

"Why, I have never..." I began to say as I was about to follow her, but my friends stopped me.

"Just let her go Double D. If she doesn't want to be friendly then don't let her be," said Eddy.

I looked into the direction of where Chelsie is going. Somehow I couldn't help but feel that I've met her somewhere before...

Chelsie's P.O.V

I went back to my house. He acted...so much like him. In fact, there was no doubt about it. It had to be him...

_10 o clock PM._

I woke up with a scream. That nightmare again. That...horrible sequence. And him. It _was_ him...

**Author notes: Well, that concludes the second chapter. I really need to speed up the process. Anyway, I decided to break the fourth wall. I wasn't really going to do that, originally, but since it's Ed Edd n Eddy I've decided to do it. Anyway, R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: Welcome to the third chapter of the story. This time there will be a little action in the story. With that said, onto the story! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to A.K.A cartoons, but I do own any OC character's in my story.**

Chapter 3:Thoughts of Revenge Turned Into Action.

Edd's P.O.V

"What a great day in school, wouldn't you agree fellows?" I said to my friends, Ed and Eddy. They both looked at me with gloomy faces.

"I don't think so Double D," Said Eddy.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Ed both got detention for something we didn't do," said Eddy.

"True, whoever through those pencils on the ceiling really was annoying," I said.

"I bet it was those Kankers, they always pull practical jokes on us," said Eddy.

"Kankers bad for Ed." said Ed.

As if on cue, the Kankers came walking toward us with evil looks on their faces.

"Howdy boys!" said Lee, the leader of the Kankers.

"Oh great," mumbled Eddy.

"I heard you two got detention. Isn't that a coincidence, we have detention to!" said Marie, the blue haired girl of the cul-de-sac.

"I'm sure will have a REAL good time there," said May, the yellowed hair girl of The Kankers.

Just then a thought popped into my head.

"You three miscreants are responsible for throwing pencils in the ceiling, are you?" I hollered at the Kankers.

The Kankers were not phased by my shouting.

"Yep," the three girls said all together as they kept walking pass the hallway laughing.

"Lowlifes," Eddy said.

"Come on gentleman, let's go to the cafeteria before were late for lunch." I said, ignoring the Kankers laughs down the hallway.

We walked into the cafeteria to the smell of burgers and french fries. We got our lunches after waiting in line and went to find a table.

"Hey guys, over here."

We looked to our right to find Kevin, the jock of the school, calling us to a table. We also saw some of our other friends too.

"Coming Kev," said Eddy as we walked towards the tabel.

I was about to take a seat at the table until I looked to my left. The girl from yesterday was sitting by herself, eating her lunch. I was about to go over there when Eddy said:

"Double D, where you going?"

"I'm about to go and see what is wrong with Chelsie," I said.

"Just leave her Double D. If she doesn't want to sit with anybody, then don't force her," said Eddy.

"Who's Chelsie?" Kevin asked.

"Some gloomy girl who doesn't want to be bothered by anyone," Eddy said.

"Come now Eddy, we must cheer her up somehow. I mean, look at her. She looks depressed," I said, looking at Chelsie with great distress.

"Fine," said Eddy as we walked towards the lonely table. Kevin followed us too.

"Greetings Chelsie," I said.

Chelsie stopped eating her food and looked up at me.

"What do you want?" she asked rather rudely.

"Um...may we sit with you?" I asked.

"No thanks," she said and then she turned her attention to her food.

"See Double D? We might as well just let her be," said Eddy.

"Yeah, this girl is kinda rude," said Kevin.

"But..." I began to protest, but the others walked away back to there table. I took one sad look at Chelsie and walked to the table where the others are.

When I sat down the rest of our friends came to sit down with us.

"Yo Eds," said Nazz, the prettiest girl in the cul-de-sac.

"Hey guys," said Johnny, with his friend Plank.

After the events of finding Eddy's brother, Johnny and Plank stopped being "The Gourd" and decided to be friends with everyone again.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" said Nazz.

"Don't bother with her Nazz," said Kevin. "She doesn't want to be bothered..."

Chelsie's P.O.V

When school was over I decided to sneak into the principal's office to get his phone number to exact my revenge for what he did...

When everyone left the school building I was in front of the principal's office. The door was locked though. Luckily I had an hairpin to tinker with the lock. I did and it was a success. I checked the hallways to make sure no one was looking. And when no one was I went in.

The room looked like any other office, with the wall covered in yellow. And there was a little mini tree on the desk, which belonged to the principal's. To the right was a cabinet with all kinds of school information in it. I went up to the cabinet. I opened one of the drawers. Inside were kids information records. I looked into the E section of the records and found what I was looking for.

I bet I had an evil smile on my face...

Edd's P.O.V

It was time for some sleep. It was a little before my bedtime, but I was tired after spending time with my friends. Just when I was about to head towards my bed, the phone rings. I looked at my alarm clock. Who in the world would be calling at eight o clock? I sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen to get the phone. It was probably a prank from Eddy.

When I went to the kitchen I grabbed the phone.

"Hello. Double D speaking," I said.

There was silence.

"Hello?" I said again getting a little scared.

"You really don't remember me do you?" said a voice that I wasn't familiar with.

"Who is speaking?" I said to the phone.

"You know exactly who's speaking," the voice said in an evil tone...

**Author notes: The next chapter will have more action. I bet everyone knew who was that on the phone... Anyway, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes:Time for the fourth chapter of my story. This one was hard to conjure up, so I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC characters.**

Chapter 4:In Danger

_Last Time:_

_It was time for some sleep. It was a little before my bedtime. But I was tired after spending time with my friends. Just when I was about to head towards my bed. The phone rings. I looked at my alarm clock. Who in the world would be calling at eight o clock? I sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen phone. It was probably a prank from Eddy._

_When I went to the kitchen I answered the phone._

"_Hello. Double D speaking," I said._

_There was silence._

"_Hello?" I said again getting a little scared._

"_You really don't remember me do you?" said a voice that I wasn't familiar with._

"_Who is speaking?" I said to the phone._

"_You should know who exactly is speaking," the voice said in an evil tone..._

Now:

Edd's P.O.V

I was stunned. I almost dropped the phone from my hands. Whoever was speaking sounded really evil, and I'm sure that it wasn't my friends.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I must warn you that I have 9-1-1 on speed dial!" I said to the voice over the phone. The voice just chuckled.

"Is that so? Well, I guess I'll have to do something about that," the voice threatened.

"What did I ever do to you anyway?" I shouted at the voice.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Do you really want to know?" said the voice.

"Well then, I'll remind you who I am."

I was starting to get sacred now. Just then, the power cut off! Everything was in blackness. I couldn't see a thing.

"Hello?" I said too anyone.

"Anyone here?"

I didn't know what to do. I stood frozen in place, waiting for something to happen. Just then, I heard footsteps. They were slow, and I couldn't tell what direction they were coming from due to the darkness.

"Mother! Father!" I shouted.

No answer came. All I heard were footsteps. Then something caught my eye. There was light. It was in the living room. Just a small glint of light. I moved towards the living room. When I went there, I was startled. There was someone staring directly at me!

"AHH!" I screamed, turning and running.

Unfortunately I was so scared that I forgot it was dark, save from that small glint of light, so I tripped on something and fell on the kitchen floor, hard. I started to panic. The figure came towards me, and with a kitchen knife. When the figure came closer, I could see that he, or she, was wearing a cloak around the figure's body, and I couldn't see his or her face. When the figure got closer too me, he or she raised the kitchen knife above his or her head.

"Do you remember now, Eddward?" the figure stated.

The figure then tried to strike me with knife, but luckily I rolled on the floor to the right. I heard the knife impact the floor. I didn't know where my parents were, but I decided to get my cell phone and call the police. But when I tried to get up, I couldn't. Then I looked in horror to see that my leg was injured from me falling on the kitchen floor.

"NO, NO, NO!" I screamed.

I then saw the figure came walking towards me with the kitchen knife. I couldn't see his or her face, but I could see that he or she had an evil smile on his face. When he or she got close enough too me, he or she snickered evilly.

"Come now Eddward, you know your not the athletic type." said the figure.

"H-how did you know that? How do you know my NAME?" I shouted at the figure.

"I know everything about you, Eddward." the figure said.

The figure then raised the knife above his or her head. I tried to get away by crawling, but it was hopeless. I could see the figure's mouth. Who ever it was, he or she had an evil smile on his or her face. The figure then plunged the knife towards me. I rolled again, but this time the knife plunged in my arm. I screamed in pain, and looked in terror as there was blood coming from my left arm. I couldn't move, I couldn't bear the pain. The figure then raised the knife above his or her head again.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed at the figure.

"What did I do to you?"

"You ruined my life!" the figure screamed as she started to plunge the knife, aiming at my heart. Just then time slowed down, like I was about to die. I thought it was over for me...

Just then there was loud BANG that came from the living room. Then there was a voice that I was familiar with...

"Double D! Where are you!" shouted the voice.

It was Ed!

"Hey Sockhead, where are you?" shouted another voice. Eddy!

"Damn!" the figure said under her breath.

Just then Eddy and Ed came to the kitchen, carrying some kind of mini lamp. They saw the figure that was about to stab me.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Eddy

"Who are you?"

"It's the monster from Planet Droid 49!" shouted Ed.

"No Ed, it's just a regular burglar! Get him Ed!" shouted Eddy.

Ed then started to charge at the figure. But the figure then stood me up and put the knife towards my neck.

"If you get any closer, I promise you I won't hesitate to kill him!" shouted the figure.

Ed stopped.

"Good," the figure said with an evil chuckle...

**Author notes:Sorry I ended the chapter this way. I never thought it would be this long. More to come in chapter 5! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes:Time for the fifth chapter of my fanfic! I have nothing to say except lets get this show on the road! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC characters I have in my story.**

Chapter 5:Eddy's P.O.V

_Last time:_

_Just then Eddy and Ed came to the kitchen, carrying some kind of mini lamp. They saw the figure that was about to stab me._

"_Oh my gosh!" Eddy shouted._

"_Who are you?"_

"_It's the monster from Planet Droid 49!" shouted Ed._

"_No Ed, it's just a regular burglar! Get him Ed!" shouted Eddy._

_Ed then started to charge at the figure. But the figure then stood me up and put the knife towards my neck._

"_If you get any closer, I promise you I won't hesitate to kill him!" shouted the figure._

_Ed stopped._

"_Good," the figure said with an evil chuckle..."_

Now:

Edd's P.O.V

Eddy and Ed hesitated. They didn't know what to do. The figure moved backwards slowly.

"Where are you taking him?" shouted Eddy.

"I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me." said the figure.

"Your not taking him away, evil monster from Hades!" shouted Ed.

"What?" said the figure.

The next thing that happened was a blur. I could see something that resembles a ball being thrown at the figure. The object hit the knife and I could hear it dropped to the floor. I didn't know what happened after that. The last thing I could feel was a force knocking me and the figure backwards, and I was knocked out...

_Eddy's P.O.V_

_I woke up suddenly. I could hear someone screaming loud. It was probably some stupid kid playing a prank. But when I was about to fall asleep again, I heard the scream again. It sounded familiar..._

"_Double D?" I thought._

_I got up suddenly to see what was going on. When I went outside at night, I could see there was complete darkness at Double D's house. I heard him screaming again._

"_Help!"_

_I looked at Double D's house. There was no sign of no one breaking in, not unless it was in the backyard. Somehow, I had a bad feeling. I went to Ed's house to wake him up in case there was a burglar in Double D's house. When I went to his house, I went to the side to the basement, where Ed slept. I knocked on the window that led to Ed's basement._

"_Ed, wake up!" I shouted._

_I could see Ed, sleeping like a hog. I looked for a rock to throw at the window, and when I did I threw it hard, shattering the window. That woke Ed up._

"_Aliens from Dreadzone 4! Don't eat my brains!" shouted Ed._

_He looked around to look for the "aliens"._

"_Ed! It's me, Eddy!" I shouted._

_Ed then looked at me._

"_Eddy? Do you know what time it is?" said Ed._

"_Yeah, I do. But I heard screaming at Double D's house." I said._

"_Oh no! It could be the aliens from Dreadzone 4!" Ed said._

"_No Ed. It's probably a burglar. Come with me." I said._

"_Okay," Ed said._

_After Ed crawled from the now shattered window, we went to Double D's house. We went to the the front door, to find it obsessively locked. When I was about to knock, I could see a figure through Double D's front window. The figure was holding a kitchen knife. I gasped._

"_What is it Eddy?" Ed said._

"_Quick Ed, bash down the door !" I shouted._

_Ed looked at me with a confused look._

"_There's no time to explain. Just bash down the door, quick!" I repeated._

_Ed nodded and used his head to bash down the front door. Luckily I brought my mini lamp, because it was dark inside Double D's house._

"_Double D, where are you?" shouted Ed._

" _Hey Sockhead, where are you?" I shouted._

_We then rushed into the kitchen, to find the figure preparing to stab Double D, who was on the floor, staring at us._

"_Oh my gosh!" I shouted._

"_Who are you?"_

"_It's the monster from Planet Droid 49!" Ed shouted._

"_No Ed, it's just a regular bugler! Get him Ed!" I shouted._

_Ed then started to charge at the figure. But the figure then stood Double D up and put the knife towards his neck._

"_If you get any closer, I promise you I won't hesitate to kill him!" shouted the figure._

_Ed stopped._

"_Good," the figure said with an evil chuckle._

_Me and Ed hesitated. I had to to think of a plan. Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw a toy ball near me. That's when the figure started to move back slowly._

"_Where are you taking him?" I shouted at the figure. _

"_I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me." said the figure._

"_Your not taking him away, evil monster from Hades!" shouted Ed._

"_What?" the figure said, confused from Ed's remark. This was my chance. I grabbed the ball and I threw it at the figure's knife. It flicked out of the figure's hand and fell on the kitchen floor._

"_Now Ed! Charge!" I shouted at Ed._

_Ed then charged at the figure with his head, and hit the figure straight on. But he also hit Double D too, knocking him out. Ed then sat on the figure, for the figure to stop moving._

"_Good job Ed! I'll go call the police. Just keep sitting on him and make sure he doesn't get away." I said to Ed._

"_Roger that!" said Ed, dumbly..._

Now:

Eddy's P.O.V

I went to the kitchen phone to call the police. But when I grabbed it, the line was dead.

"_That burglar probably cut the cable lines," _I thought.

Luckily I brought my cell phone in case of an emergency. I went into the living room and dialed 9-1-1...

After three minutes after I called the police, I heard Ed's scream from the kitchen. I rushed to the kitchen to find a horrible scene. Ed was stabbed in the back! I could see the figure running away to the kitchen window.

"Hey! Come back here!" I shouted at the figure, but it was too late as the figure crashed the window and made his escape. I could hear the police sirens outside...

**Author notes: Again, sorry I ended here. Again it was too long. I'll update soon! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes:Now it's time for the sixth chapter of the story. Since I don't have anything to say, onwards to the story! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC characters I have in my story.**

Chapter 6:Ed In The Hospital

_Last Time:_

_Eddy's P.O.V_

_I went to the kitchen phone to call the police. But when I grabbed it, the line was dead._

"_That burglar probably cut the cable lines," I thought._

_Luckily I brought my cell phone in case of an emergency. I went into the living room and dialed 9-1-1..._

_After three minutes after I called the police, I heard Ed's scream from the kitchen. I rushed to the kitchen to find an horrible scene. Ed was stabbed in the back! I could see the figure running away to the kitchen window._

"_Hey! Come back here!" I shouted at the figure, but it was too late as the figure crashed the window and made his escape. I could hear the police sirens outside..._

Now:

Edd's P.O.V

I woke up with a headache. I heard sirens not so far from the kitchen. I tried to stand up, but when I did I wobbled back down to the floor, with an aching pain on my leg and the pain from my arm.

"About time you woke up!" said a familiar voice. Eddy.

I looked up at him.

"Eddy, what happened?" I asked him.

"That burglar must have sprained your ankle and stabbed you in the arm befor we got here," Eddy said.

"What burglar?" I asked.

"Wasn't that a burglar that broke into your house?" asked Eddy.

I thought for a second.

"No. That wasn't a burglar." I said to Eddy.

Eddy looked at me with a confused look.

"What do you mean that wasn't a burglar?" Eddy asked.

"No Eddy. He or she wanted to kill me, for some reason." I said.

Eddy looked at me with an even confuser look.

"I thought that was a guy!" Eddy exclaimed.

"We can't tell for sure." I said.

There was a few moments of silence until I remembered something. I looked around my kitchen but I couldn't find him.

"Eddy, where's Ed?" I asked.

Eddy just shook his head in disbelief. That was a bad sign.

"Ed's in the hospital, Double D."

I was shocked. Not only was someone trying to kill me for God knows what, but whoever it was hurt one of my friends.

"What happened Eddy? Is Ed okay? Will he be alright?" I asked Eddy with a lot of questions.

"Ed got stabbed in the back by that-whoever that was. He's in the hospital now." Eddy said.

"Will he be alright?" I repeated.

"I don't know yet Sockhead. The cops are going to drive us to the hospital so we can see Ed's condition." Eddy said.

I just lay there, on the kitchen floor, shocked to what I just heard. Somehow, I can't get stop the feeling that this was my fault...

"We're gonna go once they stop investigating," I barely heard Eddy said.

I didn't really hear him. I was just lying on the floor, with a broken leg and a wounded arm, thinking about the events that just happened. I snapped out of my trance when I heard the cops coming.

"Well, did you find the guy?" Eddy said to one of the police officers.

"No. We found traces of his footprints though, due to the rain yesterday, but I'm afraid we still couldn't find him..." the police officer said.

Me and Eddy were silent.

"I'll take you kids to the hospital, to see your friend." the police officer said.

"Kay," me and Eddy both said at the same time.

The police officer escorted us to the police car, when I saw a familiar car. It was my mom and dad! They stepped out of their car, shocked at the many police cars in there front yard. They come up to me.

"Eddward, what happened? Are you okay, are you hurt?" my mother said, looking at my broken leg and my wounded arm.

"Yes mother, it's just a broken leg and a wounded arm," I said.

"Officer, what happened?" said my father.

"We'll explain on the way to the hospital," said the officer.

"The hospital? Why are they going there?" said my mother.

"If you like, we can explain on the way there," said the officer.

My parents looked at each other for a few moments before finally coming to a decision.

"Okay," they both said in unison.

The officer nodded and my mother and father got inside the police car until we reached the hospital...

Peach Creek, Hospital.

As soon as we reached the hospital, me and Eddy rushed inside, with Eddy helping me, due to my wounded leg. We went up to the front desk.

"He's in room B2," said the nurse at the front desk.

"Thank you," I said as Eddy helped me to get to room B2.

When we went there, we saw nurse just leaving the room.

"You must be friends of Ed," she said with a warm smile.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"The wound on his back was deep, so he's lost a lot of blood," the nurse said with a worry look on her face.

Me and Eddy had sad faces.

"But we're doing the best we can to treat him," the nurse informed us.

"May we see him?" I asked.

"Sure," said the nurse.

We went into the room. It looked really comfortable. There was a TV hanging on the wall. Next to a bed was a bathroom, and in the bed was Ed. Me and Eddy went to the side of his bed.

"Ed, are you feeling alright?" Eddy asked.

Ed turned and looked at us.

"My back hurts," Ed complained.

"It will be alright Ed. The nurse promised to take good care of you," I said, trying to comfort my friend.

Somehow I felt like it was my fault for Ed getting hurt...

**Author notes:That's the end for this chapter. Hope you readers enjoyed it! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author notes:Welcome to the seventh chapter of the fanfic! Thanks from the people that reviewed my story so far. And without further ado...**

Chapter 7:Kidnapped

_Last Time:_

_Edd's P.O.V_

_We went into the room. It looked really comfortable. There was a TV hanging on the wall. Next to a bed was a bathroom, and in the bed was Ed. Me and Eddy went to the side of Ed's bed._

"_Ed, are you feeling alright?" Eddy asked._

"_My back hurts," Ed complained._

"_It will be alright Ed. The nurse promised to take good care of you," I said, trying to comfort my friend._

_Somehow I felt like it was my fault for Ed getting hurt..._

Now:

Edd's P.O.V

"So Ed, how did that guy stabbed you in the back?" Eddy asked.

"The knife was still within his reach, and he was able to grab it and stabbed me in my back," Ed explained.

I sat on a chair in Ed's hospital room. I don't know why, but I keep getting this feeling that it was my fault for Ed getting hurt. I also have this other feeling...this feeling that the cloaked figure had a good reason to kill me...

My thoughts were interrupted when a knock came to the door. It was one of the nurse's at the hospital.

"Which one of you boy's is Eddward," the nurse said politely.

"I am," I said.

"The police officer explained to me everything that happened. Could you come with me so we could get your arm and leg examined?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, walking out of Ed's room.

When I was out of Ed's room, I can see my mother crying for some reason. I wanted to comfort her, but the nurse insisted that I get my arm and leg examined first. So I went with her...

20 Minutes Later:

After few of the hospital staff examined my arm and leg, they came to the conclusion that I should wear a cast around my leg, and my arm. But they told me that my arm and leg should in about one week.

After they put the cast around my arm and leg, I went up to my mother, who stopped crying but I could see signs of tears that was on her face.

"Are you alright, mother?" I asked.

"No. I'm not Eddward. I could have been there for you, but instead..." she stopped in mid-sentence.

It looked like she was about to cry again.

"I hope that the police will find that burglar soon," my father exclaimed.

I wanted to tell my parents that the person who did this was not a burglar, but someone who tried to kill me. But I couldn't. That would just make them worry more.

"Where were you?" I asked them.

"We were on our anniversary. Don't you remember, sweetheart?" my mother said.

I couldn't believe that I forgot my own parents anniversary! It was a shame for me.

"I'm sorry," I said too them.

"It's alright, it's not your fault," my father said. My mother nodded in agreement.

I said nothing to else to them for the rest of the night. All I could think about was this feeling I had. The feeling that this was all my fault...

The Next Day, Peach Creek Junior High:

I was excused from P.E today, due to my injured arm and leg. I was in the hallway;nobody was there, due to it still being class time. I walked with a cane the hospital gave me. Ever since the incident yesterday, everyone knew of my condition. And everyone knew about the cloaked figure that broke into my house. When I reached my locker, I sat down. I still had that same feeling. That feeling that it was my fault, for Ed getting hurt.

And then I saw her.

Chelsie Manuel. She was walking down the hallway. She just looked straight ahead, not looking at anything. When she passed me, I felt a sudden shock in my body. I could feel an evil aura when Chelsie passed me. I don't know why...

My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. It was time for lunch...

Eddy's P.O.V

I waited in line in the cafeteria. When I got my lunch, me, Ed, and Double D went to the same table Kevin and the other cul-de-sac kids were sitting on.

"Man Double D, I feel bad for you," Kevin said.

"Yeah. I hope the cops catch that creep soon," Nazz said.

"I hope so to," Double D said.

"Well, at least you weren't killed Double D," I said.

It was strange. When I sat down I felt something that I sat on. I reached for the thing I sat on. It was a paper.

"What's that Eddy?" Ed said.

I looked at the paper.

"It's a note," Eddy said.

"And it says to come to my locker when school's over. Alone."

"I wonder who's it from," Nazz said.

"Probably from the Kankers, setting another prank," I said.

"But I'll stop by..."

After School:

I went to my locker after school, just like the note said. When I opened my locker, I found another note. I wonder who could have possibly found out my combination. I took the note from my locker. I looked at it. It read like this:

_I know who attacked Double D last night. Come by the junkyard alone at eight o clock._

I wonder who could this be. But if it's about finding Double D's attacker then I'll guess I'll go...

Junkyard. Eight O Clock

I was at the junkyard at eight o clock, just like the note said.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I hollered.

Nobody answered.

"Hello?" I hollered again.

Again nobody answered.

"_Forget this. This probably was another prank from the Kankers,"_ I thought.

I was about to leave when I took a hard hit from the back of my head. It was so hard my vision stirred, and I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was a figure staring up on me, smiling evilly...

**Author notes:That ends the seventh chapter. As always, R&R! I do now own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC characters in my story.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author notes:Now it's time for the eight chapter of the story! A big thanks for the people that reviewed so far! Now without further ado...I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC characters I have in my story.**

Chapter 8:Confrontation

_Last Time:_

_Eddy's P.O.V_

_I was at the junkyard at eight o clock, just like the note said._

"_Hello? Anybody here?" I hollered._

_Nobody answered._

"_Hello?" I hollered again._

_Again nobody answered._

"_Forget this. This was probably another prank from the Kankers," I thought._

_I was about to leave when I took a hard hit from the back of my head. It was so hard my vision stirred, and I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was a figure staring up on me, smiling evilly..._

Now:

Edd's P.O.V

Peach Creek Junior High:

I was sitting on the cafeteria table with my friends. Everyone except Eddy.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Eddy?" Kevin asked.

"No. He wasn't on the bus today. And he hasn't called sick either..." I said.

"That's weird," Nazz stated.

"Usually he never skips a day of school."

"Yeah..." I said, thinking.

"Oh! Hey Double D, did the police found out who attacked the day before?" Johnny, the person who was always with a piece of wood, said.

"No. Nothing out of the police yet," I stated.

"I really hope they find that creep," Nazz said.

"Yes. Me too," I said...

Edd's House, Eight O Clock

It was a little before my bedtime, but I was tired after hanging out with my friends all day after school. I was about to turn in, when suddenly the phone rang again! That's when I got scared.

"_What if it's my attacker from the day before?"_ I thought.

I went downstairs too the kitchen, when I saw my parents.

"We'll answer the phone this time, Eddward," my father said.

"But father, it's probably just one of my friends," I said to my father.

"Still. You can't be too sure," my mother stated.

My father answered the phone.

"Hello? Johnes speaking?" my father said too the phone.

There was a little conversation with the person on the phone and the my father.

"Oh. Okay then," my father said.

"Here Eddward. It's one of your friends." my father said.

I sighed in relief.

My father gave me the phone and my parents went to bed.

"Hello? Double D speaking," I said too the phone.

"I have one of your friends," said a voice I was familiar with.

It was the same voice of my attacker! I was so shocked I nearly dropped the phone.

"But-how did-" I stuttered, trying to find the right the words.

My attacker just chuckled evilly.

"I used one of your friends too talk too your parents," my attacker said.

"You fiend! Wail until I call the cops!" I said to my attacker.

"That won't happen. Unless you want one of your friends killed," my attacker said.

"Who? Who is it?" I said to my attacker.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Sockhead! Whatever you do, don't come..." the voice said.

It was Eddy!

"Now do you see?" the attacker said.

"And if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill your friend without hesitation,"

There was only one thing too do in this situation. I couldn't take the chance for another one of my friends to get hurt, or worse.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked the attacker.

"Come to the forest tomorrow at eight o clock near here. There will be arrows there, showing where you will go. I'll be waiting," the attacker said.

"And remember, if you tell anyone about this, I WILL kill your friend,"

And with that, my attacker hung up. I couldn't do anything. But I had only one question in my head. How was the attacker supposed to know that I would tell anyone? But I couldn't take the chance. My friends was in danger, and I refuse to let him get hurt...

Chelsie's P.O.V

I hung up the phone with an evil smile on my face. It was time. Tine to exact revenge on the one who ruined my life.

"You won't get away with this you fiend," said the boy named Eddy.

"Oh trust me. I will get away with this," I said too the short boy.

There was one thing I had too do before I could exact my revenge. I had too get rid of my foster parents. And as if on cue, my foster mother called out too me.

"Chelsie! Time for dinner!" my foster mother said.

"I'd rather not eat your damned disgusting cooking!" I shouted back at her.

"What did you say? Don't make me come up there!" my mother shouted so loud that half of the cul-de-sac could probably hear her.

"Whatever, you damn old hag!" I shouted back at her.

"That's it! I've had it to hear from you you SLUT!" my foster mother shouted.

My plan was going perfectly. I could hear her coming upstairs. I went too the closet and pulled out my fosters father shotgun. He uses it in case someone tried too break in too our house. I pointed the gun at the door, feeling "trigger happy" as people say. My mother busted through the door like a crazy animial.

"YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID, OR ELSE-"

She never had time too finish her sentence. I pulled the trigger, and a loud BANG occurred. The bullet pierced right through her heart. She felled back and died instantly. I had an evil smile on my face.

"What the hell was that?" I heard my foster farther said from downstairs. When he got upstairs, the same event occurred. After I killed them both, I put the shotgun back into my closet. I was going too throw it away later.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Eddy said.

I ignored his statement.

"You just killed your own pare-"

"They're not my parents," I said too him.

He then shot a scared look in his face. I didn't blame him...

**Author notes: The suspense is killing me! And this is my own story! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author notes:Now it's time for the night chapter of the story. It's slowly coming to the conclusion. I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC characters I have in my story.**

Chapter 9: Confrontation

_Last Time:_

_Chelsie's P.O.V_

"_YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID OR ELSE-"_

_She never had time to finish her sentence. I pulled the trigger, and a loud BANG occurred. The bullet pierced right through her heart. She fell back and died instantly. I had an evil smile on my face._

"_What the hell was that?" I heard my foster father from downstairs. When he got upstairs, the same event occurred. After I killed them both, I put the shotgun back into my closet. I was going to throw it away later._

"_WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Eddy said._

_I ignored his statement._

"_You just killed your own pare-"_

"_They're not my parents," I said too him._

_He then shot a scared look in his face. I didn't blame him..._

Now:

Edd's P.O.V

I looked at my alarm clock. It was 7:50. Only 10 minutes until I would meet my attacker. I didn't want my parents too worry, so I'll have to sneak through the back door. I know that this isn't the right thing too do, but I couldn't take the chance for another one of my friends too get hurt. And besides, I still have this feeling, this feeling as if this was my fault...

I brushed the thought out of my head. Their was not a moment too lose. I went downstairs and peeked into the kitchen, too make sure my parents weren't there. They weren't. I went through the back door. My parents would probably kill me for doing this, but I'm not going to risk another one of my friends getting hurt. I headed towards the forest...

Peach Creek Forest, Eight O Clock.

I was at the forest. I looked for any arrows that would point too the right direction of where I need too go. I found one on a tree near some bushes. It pointed East. I traveled East. Then I was led my more arrows, followed my another series of arrows. I followed them all. I kept this process for about five minutes, until I was at a clearing. What I saw was imaginable. I was was high above the cul-de-sac, on a cliff! And what's more, the moon was shining brightly. I never knew a place like this existed in the cul-de-sac...

I had no time to enjoy the view.

"So you came after all Eddward. You would always go to your wits end to save your friends, except me of course..." said my attacker's voice.

I turned around. Too my surprise, it was none other then Chelsie Manuel!

"Are you surprised?" she said with an evil grin.

"Who are you? And why did you attack me the day before?" I said too her.

"You should know exactly why..." she said angrily.

"No, I don't," I protested.

"You ruined my life," Chelsie stated.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before," I said.

"So you've forgotten all about me? Is that it? Was our promise not important too you?" Chelsie said angrily.

"What promise? I don't remember anything about you!" I said angrily.

"Where is Eddy?"

"He's there," Chelsie said, pointing too a tree.

On that tree, I saw Eddy tied upped and gagged. I went for him, but Chelsie stopped me from getting any closer.

"Release my friend, NOW!" I shouted.

"Oh sure, I'll release him. When I'm finished killing you!" she shouted.

Chelsie pulled out a knife, the same one from before, and lurched at me. I couldn't dodge quickly enough, due to my injured leg and my injures arm. I only side stepped backwards. I was lucky. She only ripped my shirt a little.

"You won't be doing that for long. I KNOW you're not the athletic type Eddward," Chelsie stated.

She then plunged at me again. I side stepped backwards again, and dodged her attack, until I came to a horrified conclusion. We were on top of a cliff! I looked back, and I was on the edge of the cliff. I was so busy looking back that I didn't see Chelsie plunged at me again, with a yell. This time I couldn't dodge it, and I was stabbed in the chest, barely missing my heart...

I was shocked. I fell on the edge of the cliff. I could see blood coming out of my chest. I looked up. Chelsie had an evil smile on her face.

"In of the line, Eddward," she said.

"Why?" I said weakly.

"Why are you doing this? What...what have I ever done too you?"

"You still don't remember, do you?" she said.

"Whether you remember or not, you're still going to die here for what you did too me..."

And with that, she raised the knife above her head, ready to stab me in the heart this time. This was it. All I could think was that I was going to die here. I just wished I had spend more time...with my friends. But that was hopeless. I waited for the finial blow...

It never came...

I looked up. There was a hand on Chelsie's hand, where the knife was. I looked across. It was Eddy!

"You are not about to kill my friend, you psycho!" Eddy said.

"Why you..." Chelsie didn't had time too finish her sentence.

"Sockhead! Get out of the way, now!" Eddy said.

I could barely move, but I did what Eddy told me. With that I saw Eddy using all his strenght, and pushed Chelsie off the edge! I could hear her scream from below. Eddy then walked up too me.

"You alright, Sockhead?" Eddy said...

**Author notes:Sorry I ended the chapter that way. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author notes:And now it's time for the 10th chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy it! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC characters I have in my story.**

Chapter 10: Him Again.

_Last Time:_

_Edd's P.O.V_

_I looked up. There was a hand on Chelsie's hand, where the knife was. I looked across. It was Eddy!_

"_You are not about to kill my friend you psycho!" Eddy said._

"_Why you..." Chelsie didn't had time to finish her sentence._

"_Sockhead! Get out of the way, now!" Eddy said._

_I could barely move, but I did what Eddy told me. With that I saw Eddy using all his strength, and pushed Chelsie off the edge! I could hear her scream from below. Eddy then walked up too me._

"_You alright, Sockhead?" Eddy said..._

Now:

Edd's P.O.V

"Was that really necessary Eddy?" I said.

"Of course! What else could I do? If I hadn't pushed her, she would have killed you," Eddy stated.

"I guess you are right," I said.

"How did you escape anyway?"

"I guess it was willpower," Eddy said.

"Oh," I said.

There was a few moments of silence between us.

"I just wish I knew why she wanted me dead so badly..."

"I guess we'll never know Sockhead," Eddy stated.

I do not know why, but I still have this feeling. This feeling as if Chelsie didn't deserve something like this. And that I've been a part of her life...

"Yo Sockhead. You still with me?"

My thoughts were interrupted when Eddy spoke too me.

"It's just that...I feel as if I knew Chelsie from somewhere," I said to Eddy.

"Did you knew her Double D?" Eddy asked.

"It's just a feeling," I said.

There was another few moments of silence between us.

"Well, let's go home, before our parents start to worry," Eddy said.

"Yeah..." was all I could say, as I was still trapped in thought.

"Alright let's g-" Eddy didn't finish the rest of his sentence.

Too my horror and surprise, I saw a knife passed through Eddy's stomach! I was so shocked that I couldn't move.

"Eddy!" I said.

The knife then plunged out of Eddy's stomach. Eddy then fell on the ground, coughing blood.

"EDDY!" I hollered.

I then heard an evil chuckle from behind that was too familiar. Chelsie!

"So much for him," she said with an evil grin.

"I can't believe you fell for that fake scream. You should have checked the cliff before you thought I was dead,"

I ignored her statements and looked at Eddy. He was still coughing a lot of blood. My body was shaking with anger. Another one of my friends was hurt.

"What's wrong Eddward. Angry? Do you hate me?" Chelsie asked.

I looked at her with complete range.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed at her.

"What have I ever done too you?"

Chelsie looked at me with anger.

"If you cared so much about your friends, then why didn't you do the same thing FOR ME!" she screamed.

"I have had enough of this!" I said.

I was so blinded by range that I swung the cane that I was using to help me with my arm and leg at Chelsie. I didn't knew I had this much strength. She went back a couple of steps to the edge of the cliff. I was still so mad with her. I went at her with all my strength and swung my cane at her again. This time she was preparing to fall off the cliff.

But she brought me with her.

She held on too the cane I was carrying and we both fell off the cliff. I screamed as I fell. When the falling stopped, I landed on a river tream. With my injured arm and leg, the shock from falling in the river, the pain of it felt worse now. I was about to pass out. The only thing I saw before I passed out was a figure standing over the river stream with these words...

"Edd boy?"

Peach Creek, Hospital.

When I woke up, I looked at the white ceiling above me. With that I could clearly deduce of the location of where I am. I was at the hospital. I tried to get up, to see if Eddy was alright, but pain struck my leg and arm heavily. I couldn't move. Just then a nurse came into the room.

"How are your arm and leg, Eddward?" she said.

"It hurts," I said too her.

"You've broken a bone on both of them. You'll have too wear the cast longer," she said.

I then remembered about Eddy.

"Excuse me miss, is a boy named Eddy here?" I said, jolting right up.

The pain hurt and I lay back on the bed immediately.

"Don't overdo it!" the nurse said.

"Sorry," I said.

"Your friend has lost a lot of blood, but we're doing the best we can to make sure he's alright," the nurse informed me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome. I'll go get the casts. Oh, and your parents are outside, as well as some of your friends," she said and walked out to get the casts.

After a few seconds my parents and all the cul-de-sac children came into my hospital room. My mom came up too me and hugged me.

"Oh Eddward! I was so worried!" she said.

"Where were you Eddward?" my dad said...

After explaining too them the events that occurred, everyone looked at me with a worried look.

"Why would Chelsie go too so much trouble just too kill you?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know Kevin..." I said too him.

"Good thing Rolf found Eddboy while Rolf was hiking with the urban rangers," Rolf said.

"Yeah. Thanks Rolf," I said to Rolf.

"But Eddward, when Chelsie called, why didn't you come too us, or the police?" my mother said.

"I didn't want another one of my friends getting hurt mother," I said too her.

"I just couldn't..."

"At least your safe Eddward," my father said...

Chelsie's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that this was happening. I read the letter again in horror. After I read it a second time, I crumbled it and threw it in a trash can.

I can't believe that he was here...

**Author notes: That's it for this chapter. R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author notes: Time for the 11th chapter of my story. Like I said, we are slowly coming to a conclusion. Anyways, on to the story. I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC characters I have in my story.**

Chapter 11:The Last Confrontation

_Last Time:_

_Chelsie's P.O.V_

_I couldn't believe that this was happening. I read the letter again in horror. After I read it a second time, I crumbled it and threw it in the trash can._

_I can't believe that he was here..._

Now:

Edd's P.O.V

I woke up with a scream. Everybody in the room looked at me with surprise. I just went and took a nap while the nurse was getting the cast. She was taking a while. The dream that I just had, was not a dream. It was a memory. A memory that I forgot, but now, I remembered, just like that. It was probably because of the recent events that just happened...

"Yo Double D? Are you all right?" Nazz said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I just remembered something." I said.

"What's that Eddward?" my mother said.

"I remembered why Chelsie is trying to kill me," I said.

The room was silent until Kevin broke it.

"Dude? How come you just remembered now?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's probably because of the events that have been happening ever since Chelsie moved," I said.

The room was silent again.

"So, why is Chelsie attacking you?" Nazz said.

I put my head down in sadness. The room could see that it was something bad.

"First, I have to apologize to her," I stated.

The room was in more silence.

"Dude, she attacked Ed, Eddy, and you. You really want to go up to her?" Kevin said.

"Yeah. Not too mention she killed her own foster parents," Nazz said.

"I agree Eddward. You shouldn't go up to her," my mother said.

"Guys. In order to get her head straight, I must atone to what I've done too her," I said.

I got up from bed. I had trouble due too my arm and leg, but I managed too do it.

"Eddward, please stay in bed! Don't go back to her!" my mother begged.

"I have too do this mother. Only I can stop Chelsie from all this craziness." I stated.

The room was in silence again. They could see that my mind was made up.

"Okay," my mother said.

Everybody else in the room looked liked they agreed.

"Okay,"

Just then the nurse walked in with a cast.

"Sorry I took so long. I'm new here," the nurse said.

I put the cast on my arm and leg, and got a walking cane.

"Excuse me nurse, do you know if a girl named Chelsie Manuel is here?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes I do," the nurse said.

"Do you know what room she is in?" I asked.

"Well...she was in room B5, but..."

The nurse stopped mid-sentence.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Well, she disappeared," the nurse said.

I was in silence. Where could she be?

"When did you find out?"

"Just a little while ago. She received a letter from someone," the nurse said.

"I see. May I see this letter?" I asked.

"Sure," the nurse said.

She then pulled out a crumbled letter from her pocket. She gave it too me. I scanned the letter. I then dropped it in horror. I quickly rushed out of the room and went out of the hospital.

"Eddward?" I heard my mother say.

But I had no time, as I quickly rushed out of the hospital...

Chelsie's P.O.V

Cul-De-Sac Park, 10:00PM

I looked around too make sure no one was here. Gladly, there wasn't. I kept walking forward. I had too keep walking, and not look back, before HE comes.

"Hey baby. How you been?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around in horror, and there he was. I was shocked. I was so scarred I couldn't move.

"I missed you so much," he said, approaching me.

"Stay back Brandon!" I said.

He laughed. I could see his face. He was drunk.

"Oh come on baby. Let's have some fun," he said drunkenly.

He rushed towards me and grabbed my hand. Hard.

"No! Let go of me, you creep!" I said.

He just laughed and forced me into a nearby car. I struggled from his grip, but he still held on too me. Then I bit his arm. He then raised his other hand and slapped me across the face. I couldn't hold back tears this time. And all he did was laugh.

"Oh, yes. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you baby," he said evilly.

There was nothing I could do now. I was hopeless...

Hopeless, hopeless, hopeless...

"Hold it right there!" a voice suddenly said.

"Eddward?"

Edd's P.O.V

I found them both. Chelsie's ex-boyfriend, Brandon Fine, had her by the arm, ready to drive her to God-knows where.

"You let go of Chelsie NOW!" I said strictly.

Brandon just laughed.

"I remember you kid. Your Chelsie's friend, huh?" Brandon said.

"The friend who abandoned her."

"That was in the past," I said.

"This time, I'm going to keep our promise!"

Brandon just laughed again...

**Author notes:Sorry, I never intended to end the chapter this way, but I don't have enough room to fit for what I have in mind. Anyway, R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author notes: It's time for the 12th chapter of the story. This time there will be a big fight! Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC characters in my story.**

Chapter 12:Her Sacrifice

_Last Time:_

_Edd's P.O.V_

_I found them both. Chelsie's ex-boyfriend, Brandon Fine, had her by the arm, ready to drive her to God-knows where._

"_You let go of Chelsie NOW!" I said strictly._

_Brandon just laughed._

"_I remember you kid. Your Chelsie's friend. Huh" Brandon said._

"_The friend who abandoned her,"_

"_That was in the past," I said._

"_This time, I'm going to keep our promise!"_

_Brandon just laughed again..._

Now:

Edd's P.O.V

"Listen kid, we don't have time for you," Brandon said as he started to move towards the car.

I quickly rushed in front of the car, blocking his way.

"I won't let you get any further!" I said.

Brandon just laughed again.I didn't know what I was doing. But I have to stop this madness!

"Alright kid, have it your way," Brandon said as he pushed Chelsie out of the way and cracked his knuckles.

All I had as a weapon was a walking cane. I usually hate violence, but I have no other choice, because this guy was bent on beating me up. When Brandon came up too me, he swung his fist. Luckily I was able to dodge it, barely. All I have is one leg and one arm too fight with. Brandon tried the same thing, but I dodged it, barely again.

"There's no way you can dodge me forever, I know your not the athletic type," Brandon said.

He was right. There was no way I could dodge him forever, especially with one arm and one leg. Brandon charged at me again, and as usual, I dodged it again. That's when I came up with an idea.

"Grr. Hold still you little bastard!" Brandon said with rage.

He charged at me again. I dodged it again, but this time I rushed in the back of him after I dodged his punch. His punches were strong, but pretty slow. So I used this advantage to rush up from behind him and smacked him in the back of his head with my walking cane with all my strength. It did some damage too this monster; I saw a little blood from the back of his head, but it wasn't enough too bring him down.

"I've had enough of you, you little geek!" Brandon said.

I was so scared of the moment that I didn't take a good look at him. But now I did. He was a rather built man, with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had blond hair as well. He sounded like he was 18, but he looks 16.

"I won't let you harm this girl anymore!" I said.

"Well your signing a death list kid!" he said angrily as he charged at me again, this time faster.

I was barely able too dodge his punch, because he came at me faster. I quickly rushed behind him and smacked him in the back of the head with the cane, this time harder. It still did little too no damage.

"Your really starting to piss me off kid," Brandon said.

"I'm sorry, but what your doing too this girl is completely wrong!" I said.

Brandon chuckled.

"Look kid. This girl is mine. She's my property. I own her," Brandon said with a evil smile.

His words made me angry.

"You see kid. It was her choice for her too go out with me. She even said she wanted to be with me for the rest of her life. I'm just giving her what she wants,"

"That doesn't mean you have the authority too rape her!" I argued back.

"Heh. She doesn't complain," Brandon said with an evil smile.

This really got me mad! I was so angry with this man that I charged at him with my cane.

"Eddward, STOP!" I heard Chelsie say.

But I was too blind with rage to listen to her. When I came up too him, I swung at him with my cane with all the possible strength I had in my body.

Unfortunately, he dodged it with ease. He then grabbed my cane with great force that I fell on the ground. Then he broke my cane in halve. He then threw the two pieces away and grabbed my neck and held me up. He then punched me, square in the face, hard. The force was so hard that I flew a good five meters away from him. I couldn't feel my face, at all. I had a broken jaw too. I was spitting blood from my mouth.

"Heh, I told you, your not the athletic type," I heard Brandon said.

I was still on the ground, but I could see that she was approaching Chelsie. He then grabbed her hand.

"Come on baby, lets leave this place," I heard him say.

"Forget it! I'm not going anywhere with you!" I heard Chelsie screamed.

I could barely move my face, but I moved my face enough too see that she slapped Chelsie again. I could then see her crying...

I was so furious! Brandon then started forcing Chelsie to his car. I wasn't going to let him get away with this! I couldn't move, my body was completely paralyzed now. But I could still move one of my arms a little. I then saw a broken halve of the cane that Brandon broke. I picked it up and threw it at Brandon with all my remaining strength.

When I saw him, his face was full of anger.

"You annoying little pest!" he screamed.

He threw Chelsie too the ground and went towards me. When he did, he pulled out a knife. I was scared. I couldn't move my body, so I couldn't run away.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST MINDED YOUR OWN BUISNESS KID!" he screamed as he began too plunge the knife into me. I thought that this was it for me. I waited for the final blow...

It never came. In horror, I looked at Chelsie instead, in front of me with the knife through her chest. I gasped in horror. Even Brandon was surprised. Brandon then stepped back in shock of what he just did. I then saw Chelsie pulled out the knife from her chest and plunged it right through Brandon's chest. Brandon gasped in horror and stepped back. The knife was right in his heart.

"I wanted too do that for a long time," Chelsie said weakly.

Brandon then fell too the ground. I didn't know if he was dead. I then saw Chelsie fall too the ground. I tried too get up and see if she was all right, but my body was num. My body was so weak that I started blacking out.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was someone standing over me...

**Author notes: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author notes:Welcome to the 13th chapter of the story! We're getting close to the conclusion! Also, a big thanks for the people who reviewed! Enjoy the chapter! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC characters I have in my story.**

Chapter 13:The Dream:They First Meet.

_Last Time:_

_Edd's P.O.V_

"_YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST MINDED YOUR OWN BUISNESS KID!" he screamed as he began to plunge the knife into me. I though that this was it for me. I thought that this was the end for me. I waited for the final blow..._

_It never came. In horror, I looked at Chelsie instead, in front of me with the knife through her chest. I gasped in horror. Even Brandon was surprise. I then saw Chelsie pulled out a knife and plunged it right through Brandon's chest. Brandon gasped in horror and stepped back. The knife was right in his heart._

"_I wanted too do that for a long time," Chelsie said weakly._

_Brandon then fell too the ground. I didn't know if he was dead. I then saw Chelsie fall too the ground. I tried too get and she if she was all right, but my body was num. My body was so weak that I started blacking out._

_The last thing I saw before I blacked out was someone standing over me..._

Now:

_One year Ago, In Daytona Beach, Florida_

_Chelsie's P.O.V_

"_Nice job Chelsie,"one of my friends, Donecca, said._

"_It was easy," I said._

_It was a nice, summer day to play volleyball on the beach. After one long year of school, it was time too relax. I just scored another goal for my side of the net._

"_Man, your just too good," one of my friends from the other side of the net said._

"_Next time, I'm on your team,"_

_I just giggled. It was very hot now, and I was sweating like crazy._

"_Let's take a break," I said._

"_Okay," Donecca said._

"_As a matter of fact, let's go swimming,"_

_Me and the rest of my friends agreed and unpacked the volleyball equipment. We started to joke around as we headed to the water. I then stopped. I saw someone that caught my eye..._

_Edd's P.O.V_

_I was studying the organisms of the sand. It was so exciting! There were shells that I've never examined before. I can't wait to go back home and study these shells! My parents decided it was a good time to take a summer vacation. I was disagreeing at first, but I heard that Florida's beach shells are unlike in Peach Creek. I couldn't wait to study them!_

_After I finished collecting some of the shells, I saw a girl coming up to me!_

"_Oh my lord! She's gorgeous!" I thought._

_I didn't know what to do! A girl, a PRETTY girl, was coming up to me!_

"_Don't panic Eddward! Just act natural," I thought._

_The next thing I knew, the girl was in front of me._

"_Hey," she said._

_I hesitated for a second._

"_Hello," I said kinda nervously._

_She giggled a bit._

"_What are you doing?" she asked._

"_Oh. I'm studying sea shells. I read somewhere that these sea shells are different then others," I explained too her._

"_Really? Are you a scientists or something?" the girls asked._

"_No. But someday I'll be one," I said._

"_Which company?" she asked._

"_Probably Aperture Science, or Maples Inc., or even maybe..."_

"_The science for Geeks?" the girl said, giggling._

_I blushed, embarrassed._

"_Relax, I'm kidding. My name's Chelsie by the way," the girl named Chelsie said._

"_Oh. My name is Double D. Pleased too meet you," I said._

"_Hey Chelsie! Come on, the waters great!" I heard some girls say in the water._

"_My friends are calling me," Chelsie said._

"_Oh. Well, I'll just go too my hotel and study these sea shells," I said._

"_Go to your hotel and study? It's the summer," Chelsie said._

"_Yes, but it is important to study too gain the proper knowledge so I can get ready for-"_

"_Yawn," Chelsie said sarcastically._

_She sort of reminded me of Eddy._

"_Wanna swim?" she asked me._

"_Oh no. I wouldn't want too ruin my skin from the radioactive sun," I said._

"_Suit yourself," Chelsie said._

"_See ya,"_

_Chelsie walked off to meet her friends. I got a good look at her as she was walking. She was gorgeous! Her hair was black, it shined brightly in the with the sun. She had blue eyes, which sparkled heavenly. Her body was great as well, if I do say so myself..._

_Bah! What am I thinking? I had some sea shells to study! I started too walk off the beach, but then I stopped. I thought about something. For some reason I couldn't resist the urge too go and swim for some reason. And I think I knew what it was. It was Chelsie. I don't know why, but I would like to get to know her better. I decided to take a chance and went to the water..._

_Chelsie's P.O.V_

_I was having fun in the water. Messing with my friends, splashing each other, laughing..._

"_Um, hello," a voice said._

_Me and my friends turned around to find the guy that I was talking too. My friends and I giggled. We could pretty much tell he was a geek._

"_Hey Chelsie, who's this guy?" Donecca said._

"_This is Double D," Chelsie said._

"_Hey Double D," my friends said._

"_Hey," he said nervously._

_He must be shy. That's cute._

"_I found this volleyball. Would by any chance this be yours?" he asked, holding the volleyball that we were playing with._

"_Yeah," I said._

"_Well, I thought we could play, um, what's that sport?" Double D thought._

"_Volleyball?" Donecca said._

"_Ah yes. That's it." Double D said._

_Me and my friends giggled some more. Yeah, he was definitely a geek. I could see him blushing with embarrassment._

"_Sure," I said._

_My friends looked at me._

"_Okay," Double D said as he walked in the water and found a spot. Donecca came too me._

"_But we just got through playing volleyball," she said._

_"And besides, he doesn't look like a really athletic person,"  
_

"_I know. But maybe we can teach him," I said._

"_You liar. Looks like someone has a crush," Donecca said, her eyes on me._

"_Maybe..." I said._

"_Your kidding. He seems nice person, but I don't think he's your type," she said._

"_I think he's cute," I said as we started to play volleyball again..._

**Author notes:That ends this chapter! R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author notes:And now it's time for the 14th chapter of the story! I'd never thought that it would be this long, but hopefully it won't be long now! Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong too A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC characters I have in my story.**

Chapter 14:The Dream:Starting A Friendship

_Last Time:_

_Chelsie's P.O.V_

"_Okay," Double D said as he walked in the water and found a spot. Donecca came too me._

"_But we just just got through playing volleyball," she said._

"_I know, but maybe we can teach him," I said._

"_You liar. Looks like someone has a crush," Donecca said, her eyes on me._

"_Maybe..." I said._

"_Your kidding. He seems like nice person, but I don't think he's your type,"she said._

"_I think he's cute," I said as we started playing volleyball again._

_Now:_

_Edd's P.O.V_

_I was tired! And I was also embarrassed! I know that I'm not the athletic type, so why in heaven's name did I play volleyball? I can't count how many times the ball hit my head! I was walking with Cheslie, who giggled the whole time we walk._

"_Come now. It wasn't that funny," I said._

"_Yes. Yes it was. I didn't know you would stick this bad," she said giggling._

_I blushed with embarrassment._

"_Yes well, thank you for walking me to my hotel," I said._

"_No problem Double D," she said._

_We walked a good distance until we were at the hotel my parents and I were staying at Holiday Inn Hotel&Suites_

"_This the hotel your staying at?" Chelsie asked._

"_Why yes it is," I said._

"_I better be on my way. It is getting late. It was nice too meet you Chelsie,"_

_And with that I headed too my hotel, when Chelsie put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_How long you gonna be here?" Chelsie asked._

"_For a month," I said._

"_Well, you wanna hang out tomorrow?" she asked._

_I hesitated. A pretty girl, a girl prettier then Nazz, was asking me too hang out with her. Calm down Eddward, I must give her a solid reply, a satisfaction, a-_

"_Hello? Are you still there,"_

_My thoughts were interrupted._

"_Oh, um..."_

"_I guess I'll take that as a yes," Chelsie said._

"_Oh...why yes, of course," I said nervously._

_Chelsie giggled._

"_Your cute when your nervous," she said._

"_Okay. I'll come by to pick you up at three, okay?" she asked._

"_I..um," I tried to say._

"_Yes? No? Maybe?" she asked._

"_Um, yes, of course," I managed too say._

"_Alright. I'll see you tomorrow," Chelsie said as she walked off._

_I was staring at her blankly like an idiot when she walked off. I couldn't believe that a pretty girl like her would ask me, of all people. I was excited! I went into the hotel. I couldn't wait to tell Eddy and Ed about this!_

_The Next Day:_

_I was having a good time with Chelsie. We went too eat, we went too the amusement park, which she paid for, and now we were at the arcade. We were playing a one of those racing games at the mall._

"_I'm gonna win!" Chelsie teased at me._

"_Oh no you are not!" I said._

_Unfortunately, I lost._

"_What did I say?" Chelsie said._

"_Aww..." I groaned like a kid._

_Chelsie giggled._

_After that we walked around the mall talking until we stopped at a shoe store._

"_Aww. Those shoes are so cute," Chelsie said, looking at a pair of expensive looking shoes in a window._

"_Why yes, there also expensive," I said, looking at the price tag._

"_Yeah, but there still super cute," she said._

_Heh, now she's starting too remind me of Nazz._

"_Hey Chelsie," a girl said as she walked out of the shoe store._

"_Hey Donecca," Chelsie said._

_Donecca must have been rich. She wore expensive ear rings, expensive shoes that looked more expensive then what we saw in the window, and a lot of make up. Her hair was blond. I could tell that she was a spoiled girl, if I do say so myself._

"_Hey...what's your name again?" Donecca said._

"_Eddward, but my friends call me Double D," I said._

"_Right. So anyway Chelsie..." she started._

_Yeah. She was spoiled._

"_You coming to the beach party tomorrow night?" she said too Chelsie._

"_Yeah, I still remember. I already picked out what I'm gonna wear," Chelsie said._

_A beach party. I hope that Chelsie won't invite me. I'm not good at party's...Wait! If there would be no dancing at this party, then everything would be fine for me..._

"_I heard they got this cool DJ," Donecca said._

_Curses! I'm not good at dancing. Well, as long as Chelsie won't invite me..._

"_Hey Double D. You wanna come?" Chelsie asked._

_Curses!_

"_Um..no thank you. I just remembered that I have to study those sea shells," I said, making up an excuse._

"_I thought you said you already studied them?" Chelsie asked me._

"_Oh...I did say that, didn't I?" I said._

"_Well, I'll come,"_

_What am I saying! I can't dance. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of many kids! Although I did learn too dance a little on my first school prom, I still didn't have enough knowledge to learn how to dance like a party animal!_

"_Cool. I'll see you there," Donecca said as she walked away._

_Chelsie then looked at me._

"_What's wrong Double D? Can't dance?"_

"_Um...well..." I stuttered._

"_You can't, can you?" Chelsie said._

"_Why...I..." I stuttered again._

_Chelsie giggled._

"_Why, I'm not sure if I'll go," I said, trying to come up with another excuse._

"_Why?" Chelsie asked me._

"_I have a date!" I said stupidly._

_Eddward, what are you thinking?_

"_With who, your imaginary friend?" Chelsie said sarcastic._

"_Come on. You'll have fun,"_

"_Well...okay," I said._

"_Good," Chelsie said._

_After that we walked around and talked a little more. She was a nice girl, though sometimes she acts a little like Eddy or Nazz..._

_In front of the Holiday Inn Hotel&Suites,ten o clock_

_It was late now. My parents would probably kill me._

"_It is late Chelsie. Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked._

"_Yeah. At the beach party," she said._

"_Right..." I said doubtlessly._

_Eddward, what have you gotten yourself into?_

"_Don't worry," Chelsie said._

"_All you gotta do is feel the beat,"_

"_Easy for you to say. I barely knew what I was doing at my prom dance," I said_

_Chelsie giggled._

"_Don't sweat it. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she walked off._

_Right now the only thing I am thinking about was how in the world was I going to make it through the party...  
_

**Author notes:I may be bit slow, but I'm working on it! Anyway, R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author notes: Well, this is the 15th chapter. I never thought that this story would be that long. Anyway, enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC characters I have in my story. I also do not own George Sampson's "Get Up On The Dance Floor", Flo Riders "Low", or Samantha Jade's, "Step Up"**

Chapter 15:The Dream:More Then Friends And A Promise.

_Last Time:_

_Edd's P.O.V_

_It was late now. My parents would probably kill me._

"_It is late Chelsie. Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked._

"_Yeah. At the beach party," she said._

"_Right..." I said doubtlessly._

_Eddward, what have you gotten yourself into?_

"_Don't worry," Chelsie said._

"_All you gotta do is fell the beat,"_

"_Easy for you too say. I barely knew what I was doing at my prom dance," I said._

_Chelsie giggled._

"_Don't sweat it. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she walked off._

_Right now the only thing I am thinking about was how in the world was I going to make it through the party..._

_Now:_

_At The Mall:Five o Clock_

_Chelsie was taking me shopping for some, as she says, "cool" new outfits. I was able too bring some money with me, to buy the clothes. Chelsie picked them out._

"_Now this will look cool on you Double D," she said as she picked up some baggy and expensive clothes._

"_Why can't I just wear the clothes I have," I asked._

"_They're too tacky," she simply stated._

_I sighed. Eddward what have you gotten yourself into? We were in a clothes store with a bunch of, as Chelsie says, "cool" things. There was a lot of people in this store as well. I saw Chelsie walked somewhere too some more baggy clothes until she stopped. Suddenly, she looked in horror at something outside the shop's window. I looked there too. Their were a couple of boys staring at her, evilly. Chelsie dropped the clothes she had in her hands too the ground. Everyone looked at her, including me..._

_Then suddenly the boys just walked away, laughing. I went up too her._

"_Is everything okay?" I asked her._

_She looked at me._

"_Oh yeah. Everything's fine. Come on. I found something that would look cool on you," she said casually._

_She picked up the clothes and looked at another set, like nothing happened. But there was something in her eyes that troubled her..._

_Beach Party,Nine O Clock._

_It was one hour since the party started. The music was so loud, that even people on planes up in the sky could hear it! People were dancing too it too. And it seemed everybody was enjoying themselves. There were also food, games, and of course, loud obnoxious music playing. And it seemed everybody was having a good time, except for me. I couldn't dance for all the jawbreakers in the world!_

"_Hey Double D!" I heard Chelsie said, but barely._

"_Enjoy yourself," she said laughing and dancing with her friends._

"_Um...I'd rather not dance. I think I'll go over to the games," I said._

"_Suit yourself!" Chelsie said and continued dancing._

_I, on the other hand, went too the games section. Oh my! They had some daring games! Spin the bottle, swimming games, and whole other bunch of stuff. I couldn't possibly do all this stuff..._

"_Alright ladies and gentleman, are you ready for this summer's official summer dance off" the DJ said._

_A loud row of cheers could possibly be heard from all the way from Louisiana!_

"_Alrighty then! If you wanna show of your moves then come on down!"_

_Another row of cheers were heard as a bunch of kids were in a dance circle ready to dance off. It was crazy! A whole bunch of kids were showing off very nice dance moves that I couldn't possibly do!_

_When a boy with baggy clothes got through dancing to "Step Up" by Samantha Jade, the crowd was roaring with applause._

_Well, it's a good thing I'm not going to dance, or else I would embarrass myself..._

"_Say Double D, why don't we see some of your moves?" Chelsie said._

_A few other kids looked at me, saying "Yeah new kid," or "Show us what you got"_

_Oh no._

"_Um...I'd rather not..."_

"_Well, it looks like we got another dancer who wants to step up," said the DJ_

_Just then, a light shined at me and everyone's eyes were fixed on me._

_Oh dear._

"_Come on and show us what you got," the DJ said._

_An roar of applause was heard. Oh, Eddward, WHAT have you gotten yourself into?_

_I went too the dance circle._

"_Remember, just feel the beat," I heard Chelsie whispered._

"_The song you'll be dancin to is "Get Up Too The Dance Floor" the DJ said._

_The crowd again was in applause._

"_Show us what you got!" the DJ said as the music started playing._

_Well, here goes nothing._

_(Cheering Crowd Noises)_

_(Can You Feel It?)_

_(Can You Feel It?)_

_(Hey, do it now)_

_(1,2,3)_

_I started dancing, trying to match the music with my feet. But I started off lousy, doing random steps. Oh, the humiliation!_

_(Everybody Dance Now)_

_(Don't Just Feel The Heat)_

_(Let Your Body Do The Moving)_

_(See You Work More And More)_

_(Get Up On The Dance Floor)_

_Yet again I started dancing randomly. I was looking like a chicken! I could hear people snickering. This went on for a while until the last part of the song._

_(Bring It On Just Like Before)_

_(Let Your Body Do The Talking)_

_(See You Work More And More)_

_(Get Up On The Dance Floor)_

_(STOP)_

_As soon as the last word came out, I fell on my bottom. Everyone started laughing at me. Oh, the humiliation! This is just the way I imagined things too turn out! I blushed with embarrassment._

"_Now now. Unless he tried. Let's give it up for Double D!" the DJ said._

_People started applauding, but I could still hear chuckling. I walked away with shame!_

"_Unless you tried Double D," Chelsie said, seeing my embarrassed face._

"_Yeah," I said._

_Just then some more people started dancing too music in the middle of the dance floor._

"_Nice dancing dude!" I heard a person said as he walked away laughing with his friends._

"_Oh the shame!" I said._

"_Don't mind them," Chelsie said._

_I couldn't believe that I was embarrassed like that! And I also couldn't believe that I was embarrassed in front of Chelsie! Just then some guys came walking past me._

"_Hey dork, where you learned to dance like that, from your mother?" he said._

_The group of boys started laughing. I had too stop this humiliation at once, or I'll be the laughing stock of Florida! Just then I came up with an idea. It was risky, but I had too try it..._

"_Hey, just leave-" Chelsie started to say, but I interrupted her._

"_I'll handle this Chelsie," I said._

"_You see, I was just joking around, because I was afraid of that I would make the other dancers look like fools," I said._

_Like I said, this plan was risky._

"_Oh yeah? Well then, why don't you get back on the dance floor and show us your real moves?" the boy said._

_My plan backfired._

"_Well, I'm still afraid that I would embarrass you guys," I said._

_Eddward, for the millionth time, WHAT HAVE you gotten yourself into._

"_Come on then. Prove it," he said daringly._

_Other kids around us were also saying for me to get back up there. Oh no! Not again! Well...it looks like I have no choice._

"_Double D, you don't have to if you don't want too," Chelsie said._

"_No no. These guys asked for it," I said, trying too sound heroic or something._

"_Oh! It looks like Double D wants too give it another go," the DJ said._

_Everyone's eyes were fixed on me. I headed for the dance floor._

"_Double D, you don't have to prove anything," Chelsie whispered._

"_It's all right. I got it this time," I whispered back._

"_Okay," she said._

_I was in the middle of the dance floor._

"_The song you'll be dancin to now is "Low", the DJ said._

_I could hear the crowd snickering in the background. I ignored it._

"_Show us what you got!" the DJ said as the song started playing in mid-verse. I took a deep breath._

_Okay Eddward, let's do this._

_(Imma Say That I Prefer Them No Clothes)_

_(I'm Into That , I Love Women Exposed)_

_(She Threw It Back At Me, I Gave Her More)_

_(Cash Ain't A Problem, I Know Where It Goes)_

_When the song started, by surprise, I did three flips! The first flip I did was in the front, the next I went sideways, and the last I landed backwards! I was surprised! Everyone in the audience was shocked too._

_How did I do that?_

_(She Had Them)_

_(Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans))_

_(Boots with The Fur (With The Fur))_

_(The Whole Club Was Looking At Her)_

_(She Hit The Flo (She Hit The Flo))_

_(Next Thing You Know)_

_(Shawty Got Low Low Low Low Low Low Low)_

_After that I got on the floor with one hand and pulled my body up with it. Then as soon as I got up I switched to the other hand and pulled up my up with it. As soon as I got up, I started to twist legs in the opposite direction, and started break dancing! I didn't know where this was coming from, but it felt good! I then started to reverse my position on the floor, by doing cartwheels! After that I used one of my hands and pulled my body from it, and my switching my legs back and forth! Everyone started to cheer:_

_Go D! Go D! Go D!_

_(Them Baggy Sweat Pants )_

_(And The Reeboks With The Straps (With The Straps))_

_(She Turned Around And Gave That Big Booty A Smack (Ayy))_

_(She Hit The Flo (She Hit The Flo))_

_(Next Thing You Know)_

_(Shawty Got Low Low Low Low Low Low Low Low)_

_After that I got up and did some nice side steps! After a few side steps I got on the ground again and started doing a windmill! I spin on the floor for a couple of seconds, and then I did the impossible! I switched from a windmill too a headspin! Everyone started cheering even more!_

_(Them Baggy Sweat Pants)_

_(And The Reeboks With The Straps (With The Straps))_

_(She Turned Around And Gave That Big Booty A Smack (Ayy))_

_(She Hit The Flo( She Hit The Flo))_

_(Next Thing You Know)_

_(Shawty Got Low Low Low Low Low Low Low Low)_

_When the chorus stopped I got up from headspinning and did one finial backflip. Then the song was over. Everyone in the crowd was cheering me. The crowd was going wild!_

"_Give it up for, Double D," the DJ said._

_The crowd got even more wild. I can't believe that I actually did this! I didn't know how, but I danced great!_

_I got out of the dance floor. I then saw those boys who were picking on me earlier._

"_Wow dude. You were right," one of the boys said._

"_So...are we, as they say, "cool?" I asked._

"_Yeah dude. We're cool," he said._

_The other boys around him agreed as well._

"_You got too teach me that headspin thing," one of the boys said._

"_Oh, it was nothing," I said._

_Just then I remembered something. Chelsie. I looked around, but I couldn't find her anywhere among all the people._

"_If your looking for that chick, she went too the other side of the beach with some other dudes," one of the boys said._

"_Can you tell me which way they went?" I asked._

"_That way," one of the boys said, pointing south._

"_Thanks," I said as I began walking too the other side of the beach. I walked a good distance, sop much that I was away from the party. I kept walking until I stopped, dead in my tracks. There was Chelsie, by the seashore, getting teased by the boys from the mall! Their were three of them._

"_Stop! Let me go you bastards!" Chelsie screamed._

"_Come one baby, we just wannna have fun," one of the guys said._

_They then started too grab Chelsie's arm and drag her away somewhere._

"_Plaease! Just stop!" Chelsie said._

_In the distance, I could see her crying. I couldn't put up with this! They had no right too do this too an innocent girl! I walked up too them, stopping them dead in their tracks._

"_Hold it right there!" I said strictly._

"_Hey, I know you. Your the guy in the mall, hanging out with our property," one of the boys said._

"_Your property?" I asked._

"_Yeah, this property," one of the boys said, pointing too Chelsie._

_They started laughing. I was mad! How could they treat a girl like this! This guys looked pretty strong, I don't know how I could possibly beat them..._

"_It's all right Double D," Cheslie said, with tears._

"_Go back too the party...and-" I stopped Chelsie right their._

"_I'm sorry Chelsie, but I can't let these guys bully you around like this!" I said._

"_Oh trust me, we're gonna do a lot more then that," one of the boys said._

_They started laughing again. I couldn't possibly fight them, they looked too strong. I came up with a quick plan._

"_Get out of here kid. We don't want anything too do with you," one of the boys said as they started walking off with Chelsie._

_I grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at one of the boys. They all turned back at me with furious looks. They then pushed Chelsie out of the way and came towards me. They started too crack their knuckles._

"_Your gonna wish you didn't do that kid!" one of them said as they started too charging at me. I ran to the place of the party. Good. I got their attention. Now all I needed too do was too lead them too the party and for them too get arrested. I ran with my full speed, because these guys were fast! We ran a good distance until we were almost at the party. That's when my legs started too give out._

_Curse these short legs! I then stopped and fell on too the ground, due too exhaustion. The guys that were following me came towards me._

"_Heh. Your definitely not the athletic type," one of the boys said as they started too raise their fists._

_I couldn't do nothing but let them beat me up. I waited for a series of blow..._

_It never came. I looked up and saw that three of the cops that were guarding the party rushed towards the big boys and landed on top of them._

"_Hey John, look at this!" one of the cops said._

_The cop named John looked at one of the boys. I didn't notice this at first, but the boy had a tattoo on his arm._

"_Hey! What's the big deal man? We were just playing," one of the boys said._

"_Hmph. Yeah right. So, your part of that gang, right?" the cops said_

_Just then the boy realized that the cop was looking at his tattoo._

"_Oh, shit," one of the boys muttered under his breath._

"_Your coming with us!" said John as the cops handcuffed them._

"_Thanks for leading these boys too us," said one of the cops._

"_Um...thanks," I said._

"_You'll have too come with us," said the cops_

"_Why?" I said._

"_Just too ask you a few questions," John said._

"_Okay," I said..._

_Later. By The Beach._

_After being asked some questions at the police station, I went back too the beach too look for Chelsie. It looked like the party was still going on, and it was 10 o clock now. My parents knew that I would be late, due too the time of the party. I first went looking for her on the other side of the beach. I found her. She was looking said too the moon. She sat on the sand. I went up too her and sat next besides her._

"_Are you alright, Chelsie?" I asked._

_Chelsie looked at me._

"_Yeah. I'm fine," she said sadly._

_I could see it in her eyes that something was bothering her._

"_What happened too those guys?" she asked me._

"_Their in jail now," I said_

"_Figures," she said._

"_Just who were they?" I asked._

"_I can't tell you that Double D," she said._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_I just can't okay?" she said, agitated._

"_You know, if you have anything you want too talk about, you can always come too me. It's not good too keep things bottled up," I said too her._

_Chelsie then looked at me. I looked at her eyes. They were...pretty. I've never seen eyes like that before. I stared deeply into hers, just as she did into mines._

"_They're part of a gang," she said._

"_It all started when I was walking home from school by myself. I then saw a bunch of thug looking kids messing with a girl in an alleyway. There was no one around at the time. So I went up too the boys, threatening them that if they don't leave the girl alone, I would call the cops. When they looked at me with that...that sinister look, I started getting scared. Then they smiled. Then they said that they'll leave the girl alone, if I would become their "property" as they say. At first I said no, but then they pulled a gun too the girl's head and they threatened too shoot her and me if I didn't agree. I agreed and they let the girl go. She ran off instantly. They then started too...too..." she couldn't finish her sentence._

"_Please, go on" I said._

_She nodded._

"_They started too rape me. They said that if I told anyone about this, they would kill me and everyone I knew. So too this day, no one knows what I've been through, except me. And now you," she finished._

_I listened too this incredible narrative. _

"_I'm sorry," I said._

"_It's okay," she simply said._

"_No! It's not okay," I said._

"_But what else could I do, huh? If I told anyone they would have killed me and everyone I knew!" she screamed._

_I could see tears form in her face._

"_You don't have too worry about that gang any longer. The cops are taking care of it now," I stated._

"_But there's more of them!" Chelsie stated._

"_The cops aren't going too find them Double D,"_

_I looked at her with sadness. I could see she was really beat up about this._

"_There's nothing I could do," she said as she started tearing up again._

"_Don't cry. Because from now on, I'll protect you!" I said._

_Chelsie looked at me._

"_What?" she said._

"_While I'm here, I'm going too convince the cops that this gang exists, and look around town for any of there hideouts," I said,_

"_Your not serious Double D," Chelsie simply stated._

"_Just watch me! I'll make sure these bad doers will be put behind bars!" I said heroically too cheer her up. _

_She looked at me with those pretty eyes again. I stared deep in them, as she did me. I started too get a warm feeling in my heart._

"_You are so corny," Chelsie said with a smile._

"_I know," I simply said._

_We both laughed._

"_You really know how too cheer someone up Double D," Chelsie said._

"_Well I try," I said._

_I didn't realize it at first, but our faces were close too each other. I blushed madly. Chelsie on the other hand smiled. I was going too say something, but I was distracted by her eyes. They were gorgeous. And that smiled which showed those perfectly white teeth. She looked deeply at my eyes with that gorgeous smile. She then came up too my face slowly and kissed me. It only lasted a second, but it was one of the best moments of my life._

"_Thank you," Chelsie whispered in my ear as she put her head in my lap. We sat there, looking at the beautiful moon in front of us. I smiled as we continued too look at the full moon..._

_A Three Weeks Later:_

_Ever since that night me and Chelsie have been hanging out more, from going too the mall, from going too the fair, and from going too the beach and taking long strolls looking at the sunset. I recall one time when we were at the mall, Chelsie stopped walking with me too go to the bathroom. Just then a bunch of girls came up too me._

"_Hey! Your the kid from the party. Double D right?" one of the girls said._

"_Yes. That's me," I said._

"_I really liked your dance moves," another one of the girls said._

"_Why thank you," I said blushing._

"_Maybe you could teach me a thing or two," one of the girls said._

"_Na ah. Double D should teach me," another one of the girls said._

"_Well, I could teach all of you," I said._

"_Really?" they all said._

"_Yeah, but right now I'm with my girlfriend," I said._

"_Oh," they all said disappointingly._

_Ever since that dance off, I've been getting really popular lately._

"_Well, that's okay," one of the girls said as they walked away._

_I giggled. Just then Chelsie came out of the bathroom._

"_Ready?" she said._

"_Yeah," I said._

_Yeah. It's funny how I've become popular in just a few days..._

_The Beach:10 O Clock_

"_I'm gonna beat you," Chelsie shouted in front._

"_Of course! My legs are too short!" I said_

_I could hear Chelsie laugh._

_Chelsie convinced me too go too the beach late at night. I hope my parents wouldn't chew me out. Over the past few days I've been looking for ways too find that gang Chelsie was mentioning. I couldn't find anything. But I wouldn't give up. I can't give up, for Chelsie's sake..._

_I then heard Chelsie's scream from the front of the beach. I ran as fast as my legs would carry. I then saw Chelsie backing up on some boys. I was able too get a good look on their arms. They had tattoos! I rushed from too the scene._

"_Please, leave me alone!" I heard her say._

"_Don't you remember? Your our property now," one of the boys said._

"_She's no one's property!" I said as I confront the thug looking boys._

"_Aren't you the kid who put some of our boys in the slammer?" said one of the boys._

_As usual, they were tough looking._

"_You leave this girl alone right now!" I said._

_The boys started laughing._

"_Or what? There no cops here this time," one of the boys said,_

_He was right._

"_I think it's time for payback," one of the boys said as they started to crack their knuckles._

_I gulped. I couldn't possibly fight them. They started too approach me, until they stopped. They saw that three cops were coming this way. I sighed in relief. The thugs just looked at me and Chelsie and walked away, like nothing happened. I guess the cops were on patrol._

"_Hey kid, who were those kids," said one of the cops as they approached us._

"_They were thugs, harassing us," I said._

"_We'll go after them," the cop said._

_They then followed the three thugs. Me and Chelsie was by ourselves now._

"_I'm sorry that I'm getting you mixed up in all this," Chelsie said._

"_It's okay. As long as they didn't hurt you," I said._

_Chelsie smiled. We sat on the edge of the water and talked._

"_Your a great friend Double D," Chelsie said._

"_Don't mention it," I said._

_We sat in silence for a little while._

"_I'm gonna miss you when you go away," Chelsie said._

"_I'm really going too miss you too," I said._

_Now that I think about it, I only had one week left too spend with Chelsie before my parents moved back in the cul-de-sac._

"_That's why we must make all the time we have spending together with each other," I said._

"_Yeah. We should have a lot more fun. As a matter of fact..." Chelsie said with a smile._

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_Are you...energetic at night Double D?" she said seductively._

_I blushed like crazy._

"_Well...I...um..." I stuttered._

"_Heh-heh. I'm only kidding!" Chelsie said laughing._

_I laughed along with her too. We sat in silence again, looking at the full moon._

"_Thanks for being with me here Double D," Chelsie said._

_She then kissed me on lips. We then stared at the beautiful moon, as time seemed too slow..._

**Author notes: Longest...Chapter...Period. I think that this was one of my best chapters. The story will soon come to a conclusion, as the next chapter will be the last chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! R&R! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author notes: Now it's time for the final chapter of "Your Past Can Hurt You." At long last, were at the conclusion! Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to A.K.A cartoons, although I do own any OC characters I have in my story. I also do not own George Sampson's "Get Up On The Dance Floor", Flo Riders "Low", or Samantha Jade's "Step Up."**

Chapter 16:The Dream:Reason and Betrayal and Her Wishes, Everyone's Wishes

_Last Time:_

_I laughed along with her too. We sat in silence again, looking at the full moon._

"_Thanks for being with me here Double D," Chelsie said._

_She then kissed me on the lips. We then stared at the beautiful moon, as time seemed too slow..._

Now:

_Edd's P.O.V_

_In Front of Holiday Inn Hotel & Suites_

_I was in front of my hotel, waiting for Chelsie too show up. Yesterday was one of the best moments of my life. When we were sitting in front of the ocean, looking into the moon, it was great. I just wished we could be together like this more often, but it was only a two week vacation. I got her phone number, so we'll still keep contact..._

_I'm more worried about what would happen if I leave. I still haven't found this gang yet that kept torturing Chelsie, and I only had one more week too find them. I feel bad for Chelsie, getting raped by some gang. It's horrible. But I'll find them before the week ends. I promised Chelsie. I also promised too protect her from harm as long as I was here..._

_It also appears like I've gotten more popular here, due too that dance off at the beach party. A lot of girls come up too me and ask me for my number, but I had too reject them, because I was already taken. I'm also popular with the boys as well. They keep asking me too teach them the moves I did, although I tell them no because I don't have time. In truth, I tell them no because I don't even know if I can do the dance moves again! Heh-heh..._

_I was still waiting for Chelsie in front of the hotel. Today we were going too a museum and study some of the organisms of old dinosaurs. I couldn't wait, although she was little late..._

_But she came. I saw her walk up too me. I smiled when she came, but when she came up too me, she looked sad._

"_Is everything okay?" I asked._

"_Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she said._

_But she still looked sad._

"_You don't look okay," I said._

"_I'm okay," she repeated, putting a smile on her face_

"_Okay. Let's go learn," I said with energy._

_Chelsie didn't say anything._

"_Um, Double D," Chelsie said._

"_Yes?" I said._

"_I know that this is sudden, but...I..." Chelsie managed too say._

"_Is their, anything wrong?" I asked._

"_Well, I think we should see other people," Chelsie said._

_I was surprised. I mean, sure me and Chelsie only went out for a couple of days, but I wouldn't get why she would want too break up with me! I mean...these last few days with Chelsie have been great!_

"_But...why?" I asked._

"_Well, it's just, your not my type, and I've found someone else..." Chelsie said._

_Not your type? I don't understand. We've been having a good time together since we've started dating. How could I not be your type?_

"_Chelsie, I don't understand," I said._

"_I guess...it wasn't meant too be," Chelsie said._

_I still didn't understand. I mean, we've been having such a good time together, and now she wants too dump me, just like that? That's when I though of something. I tried too explain what I thought too Chelsie, but when I was out of my thought, she was gone, just like that. I looked around for her. I could see her walking towards the direction of the mall. I had too follow her..._

_In The Mall:_

_When I arrived at the mall, I looked for Chelsie for a couple of minutes, until I found her, sitting by herself on a lonely bench. I approached her. She looked at me._

"_What do you want Double D?" she asked rudely._

_I know that what I just thought of was the reason Chelsie broke up with me._

"_Did that gang forced you too break up with me?" I asked her._

_Chelsie looked at me like I was crazy._

"_Double D..." Chelsie sighed._

"_You just don't want too admit that I don't want you around me anymore," Chelsie said._

_I looked at her._

"_Of course not! That has too be the reason! That gang forced you too break up with me so I couldn't get in the way of-"_

_I didn't finish my sentence._

"_Look. Why don't you just go to the museum or something?" she said, now standing up._

_I looked at her with surprise._

"_Get a hint. It's over," she said strictly._

"_Chelsie, I know that the gang is forcing you too do this. If you just let me help-"_

"_You really don't get it, do you?" Chelsie said._

_She then started too walk way, just like that. No! I couldn't let her life be ruined like this by a bunch of bad people! I grabbed her arm._

"_If you just let me help-"_

"_LET GO OF ME, YOU FREAK!" she shouted._

_Everyone in the mall stared at us. They saw me grabbed her arm. I let go of it, in order not too attract any more attention. I looked at Chelsie as she walked away. I was mad. I definitely knew that that gang is responsible behind this. But Chelsie..._

"_Fine! Be that way!" I hollered at Chelsie before walking off, angry..._

_In Front of The Holiday Inn Hotel & Suites_

_I was angry at Chelsie. I knew that that gang was forcing Chelsie too break up with me, so I can get out of the way. We made a promise, a promise that I would protect her, so why would she lie too me like that? I was so mad that I couldn't think straight. I had too calm down and think. Just then, my father came in front of the hotel._

"_Hey Eddward," he said._

"_Hello father," I said._

"_I thought you were supposed too be at the museum with that girl?" he said._

"_We...got into a fight," I said._

"_Ah. I see. When I was your age-" he started dreamily._

"_Oh no father. Not one of your when I was your age story," I said._

_My father laughed._

"_I just don't understand father, we were getting along just fine, and then, this happens," I said._

"_Well, girls are complicated," my father said._

"_Yeah," I said._

"_Don't worry son, you'll get back together in no time," my father said._

_I looked at my father._

"_How do you know?" I asked._

"_Trust me. That's how girls are," my father said._

"_But what if we never talk too each other again?" I asked._

"_It could mean either two things. One:You two were never meant together. Or Two:you'll just need time," my father said._

"_Time?" I repeated._

"_Yeah. Relationships are really complicated. When two people argue son, it doesn't mean that the two should never see each other again. It just means that the bond between the two is strong," my father said._

"_It's normal for two people who really like each other too argue, get it?"_

_I thought for a minute. Yeah, father was right. Me and my friends from the cul-de-sac argue. That doesn't mean that we can't be friends._

"_Your right father. Thanks," I said._

"_Don't mention it son," my father said._

"_Hey. Why don't we go to the museum together?"_

"_Sure," I said as me and my father went too the museum..._

_Six Days Later._

_Holiday Inn Hotel & Suites_

_I've made many friends while I was here in Florida. But the only friend who of which I was anxious too see before I leave tomorrow was Chelsie. Over the past week, I still haven't seen Chelsie ever since the incident at the mall. I even tried calling her cell phone, but she wouldn't answer. I was determined too see Chelsie again before I leave Florida, but she was nowhere too be seen..._

_My thoughts were interrupted when I heard knocking at my parents hotel room. My mother answered it._

"_Yes," my mother said politely._

_When she opened the door, a man and a women walked in. The woman looked too be around her nid 30s. The man looked the same. The women looked like she just got through crying, and the father looked worried. The woman looked familiar._

"_May I see your son?" the man said._

_My parents looked confused._

"_What do you want with our son?" my mother asked._

"_I need too ask him something, please!" the mother said with a worried look._

_That's when it hit me. She looked like Chelsie!_

"_Okay," my mother said._

"_Yes?" I asked the woman._

"_Have you seen Chelsie? I'm her mother," she said._

_So that's why she looked like Chelsie._

"_No. I haven't seen her in the last few days," I said._

_Chelsie's mother had a worried look on her face._

"_Can you tell me what happened?" I asked._

"_She...she hasn't been home ever since she said she was going to the museum with you," the mother said._

_She looked like she was about to cry again._

"_Did you contacted the police?" my mother said._

"_Yes, we did. But they still couldn't find her. I don't know what to do..." she said as she started crying._

_It was a sad and tragic scene. Chelsie's mother was crying on the father's shoulder, who was looking sad. I was going to tell them about the gang, but that would just make them worry even more._

"_I'm sorry," I said._

"_No need to apologize. It isn't your fault," the father said._

_The mother kept crying on the father's shoulder._

"_Is there anything we could do to help?" my mother asked._

"_No, that's okay. Thank you though," The father said as they walked away._

"_Those poor parents," my mother said._

"_I wish there was something we could do for them,"_

_I had a sad look in my face..._

_The Next Day:_

_Holiday Inn Hotel & Suites_

_Today was the day me and my parents were leaving to go to back to the cul-de-sac. And we decided too leave early in the morning. We packed all our stuff and went outside to the mini-van that my father rented._

"_Did you had a nice time here Eddward?" my mother asked._

"_Um...yeah," I said._

_My parents could see that something was wrong._

"_What's the matter Eddward?" my father answered._

_I thought for a moment._

"_Mother, father, I can't leave until I know that Chelsie is safe," I said._

_My parents looked at each other and back at me._

"_Do you want to go to her house?" my mother asked._

"_Yes," I said._

_My parents thought for a moment._

"_Okay Eddward. We'll stop by before we leave," my mother said._

_My father agreed to..._

_Jean St, In Front Of A House_

_We were in front of a pick house, which was Chelsie's house. My parents stopped there. I gout out of the mini-van._

"_Be quick Eddward," my father said._

_I nodded and went to the front porch. I knocked on the door._

_No one answered._

_I knocked again._

_Still no one answered._

_When I knocked a third time door slowly opened. I didn't know why, but I needed to take this chance to see Chelsie befor I leave. I went inside._

_When I got inside I was in a living room. It was deserted. Nothing but furniture and a big TV. I walked around a little until I heard some noises. They came from a hallway. I followed the hallway until the noises stopped. I heard where they were coming from. Inside a room on the left. I opened the door. In there was a shocking scene..._

_Chelsie, getting raped. She was staring right at me, while someone was on her, tearing her underwear off. I was shocked. So the gang was behind this after all. When I looked at Chelsie's eyes, those beautiful sparks were gone. But I could still see, beyond the fear. I was going to go in there, but then I thought about something..._

_She deserved this. She didn't accept my help when she broke up with me. I could still hear her scream, inside my head. I was blinded by rage at her. The next thing I did surprised even me. I walked away, like nothing happened. After all, she didn't accept my help before. So why should I help her now? After I saw that scene of Cheslie getting raped, I walked out of the house and closed the front door._

_I went back inside the mini-van._

"_Was your friend there, Eddward?" my mother said._

"_Yes. Just their mother and father. They haven't seen Chelsie," I lied._

"_Oh. I hope they find her," my mother said._

_We then started to drive away to the airport. During the drive, I decided to forget about everything that happened here. I forgot about everything, every little single detail their was while I was here, like the whole thing never happened. I never wanted to remember again. Never._

_Never. Never. Never...remember._

Peach Creek, Hospital.

I woke up suddenly with pain all over my body. I had the longest dream...

No, it wasn't a dream, but memories. Memories of every thing that led to this point. Now I know why Chelsie attacked me and my friends...

Chelsie! I hopped out of bed. I remembered everything now, about the past, and about what had just happened. Chelsie almost got attacked by a gang leader, named Brandon Fine. And then I tried fighting Brandon, but I failed. He was about to stab me with a knife, but then...

Chelsie! I looked around the hospital room. No one was there except me. I went out of my hospital room, ignoring the pain in my body, looking for Chelsie. One of the nurses stopped me.

"Wait! Eddward, you need to rest. Your body has been paralyzed. It's a surprise you could still move..." the nurse said.

I was about to say something, but my friends and my parents came rushing towards me.

"Eddward!" my mother said.

"Thank god your all right," my father said.

"Yo Scokhead, you okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. But I need to see Chelsie," I said.

Everyone that was silent until the nurse said something.

"Eddward, I don't know how to say this but, Chelise might not live," the nurse said.

I was shocked. I fell to the ground in dismay. No, she can't be dead!

"Please! Take me to her!" I said.

The nurse looked worried.

"Don't you need to rest first?" the nurse asked.

"Please! I have to see her, please!" I begged.

The nurse still looked worried.

"Okay..." she said as she led me to Chelsie's room.

When we got in, I saw Chelsie in the bed, with a tube in her mouth.

"She's lost a lot of blood. We could easily pump more blood into her, but the knife went through her heart, and now her's heart disabled. We can't do anything else with her..." the nurse said.

"May I be alone with her please?" I asked.

"Yes," the nurse said as she left.

I went to the side of the bed and looked at her. I was sad. This was my fault. If only I kept our promise then, she would have...she would have...

"Double D?" I heard her say.

I was surprised. Chelsie actually said something!

"Chelsie!" I said.

It was all I could say. She looked at me sadly.

"If only I had a little more time, I would hang out with you like we did in Florida," Chelsie said.

"Don't say that Chelsie," I said.

"You'll live, and will definitively spend more time together. It'll be just like Florida. Hang out in the mall, strolls on the beach, don't you remember?"

"Yes, I remember," she said weakly.

"Yeah! It'll be just the two of us again," I said.

"Eddward, I'm going to die," Chelsie said.

Her words sent a shocked to my heart.

"My heart... stopped working," she said.

She was right. I could hear her coughing violently. I started to tear up.

Chelsie...if only I saved you from that time, this wouldn't have..." I started to cry.

I could see Chelsie smile.

"Don't cry Double D. It's not your fault," Chelsie said.

"Chesie...I just want to know, what happened after that incident at Florida?" I asked.

"Double D...you were right. The gang found me one day walking by myself and forced me to break up with you. If I didn't, they would have killed you and everyone you know. So I had to break up with you...in the mall..."

There was then a series of violent coughs.

"After I broke up with you, they started to all rape me, one by one, each...of the gang members. This happened for a couple of days until...until the cops found one of their hideout. They then arrested every single gang member, except for one...the gang leader, Brandon Fine. After they...they were all arrested, I went to my...my house. When I knocked on the...the door, I found that it was open. When I walked...walked in, I found Brandon Fine, sitting on the living room couch. He...he said for payback, he would rape me until...until their was nothing left in me. And that was exactly what he did. Just before he...he was about to rape me, you came in...in my room. But then you left...just like that..."

There was another series of violent coughs.

"After he raped me, he was sleeping on the side of my bed, with...with me on his arm...I couldn't move. Then my parents came in to my room and saw that...that Brandon was on the side of me. They then kicked me and Brandon...out of the house, calling me a slut, and that they never wanted to see me again..."

"Brandon then forced me into a hotel, and rented a room, where he...he tried to...to rape me again. But their was a vase in the room, which I managed to...to get a hold of. I then knocked him in the back of the head with it, while he...he was trying to rape me. I...I then managed to get away. When I got outside the hotel...I managed to steal his car and run away..."

"I was driving around Florida for weeks, running and...and hiding from Brandon. Until...the car caught a flat. When I got out, I...I was in front of a fosters home. I went inside and begged the people for me to stay there, and they did. I...I also told them the situation that I was in. I stayed at...that fosters home for a year. I couldn't go back to my parents. I...I was to mad at them..."

"After a year, some folks...adopted me. They were...abusive. They were...always drunk, and would...would beat me for no...reason. My foster father...found a job, here...in Peach Creek. And then...that's when everything that just occurred...here."

I listened to Chelsie's great narrative. Now I felt even worse. All this...because I didn't save her from getting rapped. Now I could see why she wanted revenge on me, and attacked me and my friends. But none of that mattered now. Chelsie was slowly dying. I tried to bottle up my tears.

"I just want...two things before I die," Chelsie managed to say.

"What...what's that Chelsie?" I said, trying to force a smile.

"To spend more time with you, and...for everyone to forget about their past, and worry more about now," Chelsie said.

"Sometimes, people are stressed from mistakes that they made. Mistakes that...can't be ever fixed. But...I've learned one thing,"

"What's...what;s that Chelsie?" I said, still trying to bottle up my tears.

"That...people should not focus on the past, nor the future, but worry more about the present," Chelsie said.

"When I spend time with you Double D, back in Florida, they were the most happy moments of my life," she said with an smile.

Tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Yeah...me to," I said.

"That's...good enough," she said.

I could see tears forming on her eyes. For that moment, for that one moment, those gorgeous eyes were back, those same eyes that I saw while we were sitting at the edge of the ocean, looking at the moon, and my first real kiss...

"Remember...me...Double D," she said with a smile.

She then closed her eyes. I felt her pulse. She was no longer in this world...

I then started crying on the side of her bed, wishing that we did spent more time together...

A Few Days Later, Peach Creek Graveyard.

The minister started a prayer. It was Chelsie's burial. They were ready to put her in her tombstone...

"Dear God, we have gathered here today to remember, Chelsie Manuel," the preacher started.

It went on for a couple of more minutes. Then the preacher was at the end.

"In Jesus Christ name, Amen,"

"Amen"

My parents were the one who arranged this funeral, after I reminded them of the events that happened in Florida. I also told all of my friends about the events, and they came too. There parents also came, although they didn't know Chelsie.

"Whoever wants to say any final words to Chelsie, come forth now," the preacher said.

Everyone formed a line, starting with the parents. After the parents were done, it was me and my friends turn. Johnny went up first.

"Chelsie, I may not have known you, but I heard you were a friend of Double D's. Plank says that a friend of Double D is a friend of mine. I hope you'll be happy in heaven," Johnny finished.

Next up was Rolf.

"Rolf hopes the best when you reach heaven. If you were a good friend of Sock head Eddboy, then you are also a friend of Rolf," Rolf finshed.

Up next was Sarah and Jimmy.

"Me and Jimmy hope that you'll have a great time in heaven," Sarah said.

"She will Sarah," Jimmy said as they walked off.

"Up next was Kevin and Nazz.

"Dude, I know you were cool. I hope that your spirit will be happy in heaven," Nazz said.

"Yeah, I wish the best of luck to you to," Kevin said as they walked off.

Up next was Ed and Eddy.

"Chelsie, I you were a friend of Sockhead, then your a friend of us," Eddy said.

"Like they always say, one plus one equals one on a bun," Ed said.

"Well, take care," Eddy said as they both walked off.

Lastly, was me. I didn't want to say good bye, but Cheslie was in another place now. I had to say goodbye...

"Chelsie, I'm sorry that I broke our promise. That I would always protect you as long as we were together. All the time we had in Florida were great. I knew that life didn't treat you well, and I know that you have been going through a tough time, but...I know that you were the same Chelsie that I remembered in Florida..."

I started to tear up, remembering all the good times we had in Florida. Ed and Eddy came to my aid.

"Goodbye Chelsie, I'll...never forget you," I said.

And with that, I walked off. After everybody finished talking to Chelsie, the preacher said some last few words and Chelsie was buried...

One Week Later

I was reading a book about the organisms of insects. It was fascinating! I was under a tree and I could see Eddy and Ed playing football with Kevin and the other cul-de-sac children. Everything seemed to be back to normal ever since Chelsie's passing. I looked up in the sky...

I could finally remember all the good times I had with Chelsie during my stay in Florida. That month, was great. I remember walking in the mall together, going to the arcade, and...the time we spent going to the beach, looking at the full moon. Ever since I remembered, I always look at the full moon, and it always remind me of Chelsie...

"Hey Sockhead! Jimmy quit! We need another player!" Eddy said.

"Coming!" I said.

Now that I think about it, Chelsie was right. We all should not worry about our pasts, or what might lie in the future. We should all be concentrated about now. Because the present is a gift, a gift we should all cherish for the rest of our lives. I put down the book and smiled deeply as I went to play football with my friends...

As a wise man says, "The Past Is a Ghost, The Future A Dream, And All We Ever Have...Is Now"

**Author notes:I did it! I finished my first story! This story was great! Better then I expected. I thank for all the reviewers who reviewed my story. I'll be working on other projects now. I would also like to give thanks for Private Corp, Paoce12, EasyMac12, and LucasBravus for helping me on my story. See ya! **


End file.
